Predestinados
by Deby89
Summary: Despúes de que Bella muere como humana trayendo al mundo a Nessie,Jake se va de Forks cegado por la ira,cuando vuelve,Los Cullen y Bella ya no estaban,él no conocio a Nessie,pero la termina salvando sin saber quien es¿el amor ser más fuerte que el odio?
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:**__ Los personajes le pertenecer a Stephanie Meyer, yo solo imagino y escribo espero y les guste_

_**Summary: **__Cuando Bella murió al traer al mundo a Renesmee, Jacob se fue de Forks cegado por la ira que él tenía a ese adefesio que le arrebato lo que él más amaba, pasado un año volvió, los Cullen junto a Bella ya se habían ido, Jacob nunca conoció a Renesmee, pero por las vueltas de la vida Renesmee es salvada por él ¿Podrá la imprimación y lo que sienten ser más fuerte que él odio que él siente por ella y su familia?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Me preguntaba el porqué de cada cosa que en la vida me tocó vivir y sufrir… Sin imaginar que era un plan trazado por el destino, que paso a paso, me empujaba hasta llegar a ti. Dios movió las piezas, unió los eslabones, personas y situaciones sólo fueron su trampolín, pausado por amor me lanzo hasta tus tibios brazos, ¡Qué importa cuánto tardó!<br>Insignificante es todo lo que he pasado, menos importa aun cuánto he llorado, si todo lo vivido fue para estar a tu lado, Eres la luz al final del túnel, El amor el que destino me tenían preparados, porque tú y yo estábamos PREDESTINADOS  
><strong>_

**...**

-Por qué no puedo ir, ya soy mayor, tengo 18 años- Renesmee les dijo haciendo un puchero a sus padres

-Porque yo no confió en él, aparte aparentas ser grande solo tienes 7 años, cumplidos hace unos días- su padre le contesto de forma seria

-Mamá, por favor- Nessie dijo casi sollozando, sentándose en la cama de sus padres

-Edward, por favor- dijo la madre sentándose al lado de su hija para consolarla

-Nahuel es mi amigo- él único amigo pensó ella para tratar de convencer a su padre

-Está bien, pero no se van lejos- le contesto su padre y ella le salto encima, de la felicidad

-Gracias, papi, te amo- Nessie le dijo, ella no aceptaba un no como respuesta, no sabía que era eso, ella siempre terminaba haciendo lo que quería, era demasiado mimada, y ellos sabían que era su culpa por nunca haberle dicho no una vez

-Y a mí no?- le pregunto su madre y ella corrió a abrazarla

-A ti también mami te amo- le dijo Nessie que salió corriendo de felicidad

-Amor tranquilo todo estará bien- le dijo Bella abrazándolo

-Es que ese Nahuel, no me cae bien, va a nuestra Renesmee con ojos de hombre- le respondió  
>Edward de manera seria a Bella<p>

-Ella crece rápido, es obvio que se le van a acercar, yo hable con ella y bastante- le respondió Bella

-Cuando vuelvan le dejare las cosas en claras a ese Nahuel- dijo Edward enojado, no le gustaba la idea de que Renesmee vaya a cazar sola, aunque este acompañada de ese Nahuel, que no le inspiraba nada de confianza

**...**

-Me dejaron, me dejaron- bajo gritando Nessie a su amigo Nahuel

-Te dije que si les insistían terminarían dejándote- Nahuel contesto dándole un abrazo

-Apurémonos, porque tengo hambre se me antoja un animal grande- respondió Nessie riendo

-Sí, vamos no sea cosa que ese agrio que tienes de padre cambie de opinión- Nahuel respondió y tironeo a Nessie hacia el bosque

-Está bien, pero no digas eso de mi papá- Nessie dijo enojada

-Perdón, lista para tu primera caza sola?- Nahuel dijo y la cara de Nessie fue de felicidad

-Sin mi familia, sí, estoy feliz, yo los amo, pero… me asfixian, camino y ellos son mi sombra- Nessie le confeso a su amigo corriendo más rápido que él

Ambos corrieron casi una hora, y a toda velocidad, Renesmee no reconocía esos terrenos, nunca había estado ahí

-Dónde estamos?- Nessie pregunto un poco nerviosa a Nahuel que solo le sonreía

-Pues en Alaska no- él respondió y ella empezó a reírse

-Ya no estamos en Alaska, Nahuel, eres lo más, gracias- Nessie saltaba de la felicidad ella le había dicho a su mejor amigo que quería salir un día de Alaska, pero a Edward y Bella la idea no les gustaba mucho

-Bueno, creo que tienes que cazar no? te quiero fuerte- Nahuel dijo y ella asintió con la cabeza, el primer animal que Nessie caso fue un alce, no le dio mucho trabajo, su caza era perfecta Edward, le había enseñado a cazar sin lastimar a él animal del que se estaba alimentando para que no sufra, cuando termino con el alce seguía con hambre, así que fue por un osos grizzly, su tío Emmett estaría orgulloso de ella, cuando ella le diga que venció rápido y fácil un oso grizzly le haría una fiesta, después de terminar con el oso se sentía más que llena, corrió hasta un pequeño prado, que había en la zona y se tiro a descansar ahí, él sol daba con todo, a ella la piel no le brillaba como a sus padres y eso la hacía sentir más humana, respiraba libertad por un día

-Sabias que mi padres tenían un prado, mi mamá me lo describió era parecido a este, dónde estamos?- Nessie pregunto deseando que le diga que era ese

-No es ese prado, yo lo conocí, estamos a un par de kilómetros- le contesto Nahuel que se recostó de lado en el pasto junto a ella, observándola, los rulos color cobre de Renesmee caían con gracia sobre el pasto

-Gracias, por sacarme de mi casa, me estaba volviendo loca ya- Nessie dijo sonriéndole a Nahuel

-No es nada- le dijo Nahuel que no resistió y la beso colocándose encima de ella

-Que haces? Sálteme de encima- Nessie le dijo tratando de empujarlo

-Vamos Nessie, tu sabias que veníamos a esto- Nahuel le contesto besando su cuello

-Yo solo quería salir un día sin mis padres, tú no me gustas- Nessie le grito pero él no la escuchaba

-Espere tantos años por este momento, tu olor, me gusta, eres hermosa, ya estas preparada para mi- le dijo él metiendo sus manos por debajo la blusa

-Nahuel, basta, me estas lastimado- Nessie le dijo, pero él rompió su blusa y empezó a tocar sus pechos

-Mira tú cuerpito, eres perfecta- Nahuel subio su sostén y lamio uno de sus pechos y lo mordio dejando una marca y apretó el otro

-Espera, porque tiene que ser así tan a lo bestia, yo también lo quiero- Renesmee pensó en si decir eso o no dos veces, rápido se dio vuelta dejando a Nahuel bajo ella y se incorporó, Nahuel también se incorporó y la beso de manera lenta, Renesmee le correspondió el beso, sintiendo asco y miro hacia a todas las direcciones, cuando él se alejó un poco de ella para desabotonarse la camisa, ella no lo pensó dos veces y lo empujo lejos de ella, el aterrizo a unos 100 metros de ella, agradecía todo el entrenamiento que su tío Jasper le había dado y estar llena y con fuerza era un plus

Renesmee empezó a correr adentrándose en el bosque, las lágrimas caían como cataratas y le nublaban la vista pero no iba a frenar no podía frenar

-Renesmee, para, porque juro que te voy a terminar alcanzando- le grito Nahuel, él sabía que si ella les contaba a su padre lo que paso, lo desmembrarían así que tenía que terminar con ella, ya vería con que les mentía

-Papá, Mamá, ayuda, ayuda- gritaba Nessie pero sabía que esos gritos eran en vano

-No seas estúpida, ellos no nos siguieron, frena porque cuando te agarre será peor… Vamos Nessie, perdóname- le gritaba Nahuel

Renesmee no vio una piedra que esta frente de ella y tropezó cayendo colina abajo, dando su cabeza con una roca, vi una sombra enorme saltando sobre ella y se desmayó

**_..._**

-Vamos, nos toca patrullar a nosotros tres- le decía Seth a Jacob

-No me interesa hace años todos los vampiros se fueron y no volvieron, hacemos patrullajes para nada- le dijo de forma seria Jacob a Seth

-Eso no me importa, Sam nos mandó a custodiar la zona y eso es lo que haremos- Embry contesto a Jacob

-Me están fastidiando él día, quede de almorzar con una chica- les respondió Jacob a sus amigos, un poco sin ganas de que lo sepan

-La conocemos?- le pregunto Seth emocionado por su amigo, si salía con otra chica era porque ya se estaba olvidando de Bella

-No, la conocen, o tal vez si, se llama Britany y trabaja en la tienda de los Newton – le contó a Seth

- Te imprimaste?- le pregunto Embry ahora un poco más feliz que su amigo se olvide esa sería lo mejor

-No, no creo en la imprimación, nunca voy a amar a alguien- les dijo Jacob encarando hacia el bosque

-Vamos nosotros dos, tú ve con tu amiga- le dijo Seth

-No, después hablo con ella- les dijo Jake que entro en fase y corrió a toda prisa

Corrieron unos cuantos kilómetros, Jacob solo amaba correr por que se ejercitaba pero salir a custodiar una zona libre de parásitos le parecía un poco estúpido, hace años no sentían un efluvio de vampiro

-Los huelen- dijo Embry

-Sí, vamos a cazar a un par de vampiros- festejaba Seth

-La escuchan?- les pregunto Jacob que escucho a una chica gritando

-A quién?- preguntó Embry

-Yo no escucho a nadie- dijo Seth

Jacob corrió con más velocidad dejando atrás a Seth y Embry, vio que alguien caía colina abajo, seguramente un cazador, y vio que alguien iba tras eso que caía, él corrió con más prisa al ver que lo que baja con esa velocidad por la persona que estaba tirada, era un vampiro, el miro ese bulto en el suelo y salto frente de él, ese vampiro dio la vuelta y salió huyendo, Jacob sé que quedó inmóvil, y no supo porque, Seth y Embry lo pasaron, Jacob salió de fase y corrió al lado de esa persona, que al parecer era una mujer, lentamente se agacho al lado de ella y la dio vuelta, su corazón se le estrujo al ver a esa niña, con la cara bañada en sangre y barro por todos lados, sus rulos cobrizos llenos de ramitas y hojas caían sobre su rostro, puso su mano en el pecho de la chica, y sintió como su corazón, latía rápido, él de forma delicada la levanto del suelo, y empezó a caminar con prisa para llegar a su casa y cuidarla, cada vez apuraba más el paso

-Me quieres decir por qué diablos no nos ayudaste, se nos escapó- le dijo Embry cambiando de fase frente a Jacob

-Si tú eres un inepto no es mi culpa- le respondio Jacob

-Vete al diablo, cuando Sam se entere ya veras- le dijo Embry

-Hey no peleen- les dijo Seth- Está viva?- él se acercó de manera lenta a la chica que Jacob tenía en brazos

-No la mordió no?- pregunto Embry -porque si es así lo mejor sería terminar con ella ahora, con esas palabras Jacob sintió un gran odio, y empezó a retroceder, si tenía que defenderla de ellos lo haría, aunque todavía no sabía bien por qué, ella era una extraña

-Cuando llegue a mi casa la revisare- les contesto poniéndose serio y caminado sin importarle los otros

Seth y Embry lo siguieron, cuando Jacob llego a su casa dejo a esa chica en su cama y fue por una palangana con agua tibia, y volvió a su habitación, saco de su placar una remera de algodón blanca y una gotas de árnica que le puso al agua, lentamente mojo la remera en el agua y la paso con cuidado por el rostro de Nessie, particularmente el olor de la árnica a Jacob no le gustaba pero en ella el olor se hacía exquisito, limpio todo su rostro, era la mujer más hermosa que había visto, tenía las mejillas rosadas y sus labios eran de un color rojo natural, por un momento pensó que era una princesa que se escapó de un cuento, su belleza era de otro mundo, después de terminar de limpiar su rostro bajo hasta su cuello miro si no tenía ninguna mordida aunque le pareció estúpido, si ella estaba mordida estaría en plena transformación, siguió limpiándola bajando hasta sus pechos, vio que uno estaba mordido así que con cuidado le paso directamente con su mano el árnica, y le acomodo el sostén, siguió por su vientre hasta la hebilla de su pantalón que estaba también hecho jirones, así que le corto las piernas al pantalón de un tirón, dejándolo como mini short, la chica tenia las rodillas peladas y llena de moretones, así que también limpio sus pierna

-Como esta? – le pregunto Seth sin dejar de mirar a la chica que estaba en la cama de Jacob, casi desnuda si no fuese por ese pedacito de vaquero, pero de arriba solo le quedaba el sostén, Jacob se paró enfrente de Seth para que deje de mirar a esa chica, él no quería que nadie la mire, solo él podía y más si estaba así

-No lose, porque no vas por Jared, seguro está en el hospital, dile que traiga para suturar tiene un corte en la frente

-OK, le dijo Seth - yéndose con una sonrisa enorme

El volvió a su placar y saco una remera, como pudo se la puso a la chica, le quedaba como un camisón, por lo menos ya no estaba casi desnuda, él se sentó en la silla del escritorio y se quedó mirándola

-Como esta?- le pregunto Embry

-Mande a llamar a Jared- le contesto todavía enojado, porque a Embry se le cruzo la idea de matarla

-Y a Sam no?- le pregunto serio

-Y Sam que tiene que ver- Jacob se paró de la silla enfadado y empujo a Embry fuera de la habitación

-Sam es el alfa tiene que saber que a esta chica la seguía un vampiro, tal vez es un imán para ellos como..- no termino de armar la frase que Jacob la saco de su casa

-Ella está bajo mi cuidado y de nadie más, no voy a dejar que nadie oye bien, nadie se le acerque- le dijo cerrando la puerta

_**...**_

Nessie abrió los ojos y se sintió mareada, sintió olor a árnica en el aire, y otro olor que le gusto más, se sentó con demasiado dolor en la cama y vio que alguien entro

-Hola- le dijo Jacob y ella le sonrió

-Hola- le respondió ella

Alguien toco a la puerta así que Jacob fue, para su suerte eran Seth y Jared

-Hermano que paso?- le pregunto Jared entrando a su casa

-Encontramos a una chica ven- le dijo Jacob guiando a su amigo a su habitación

-Wow es hermosa- le dijo Jared mirando a la chica que los miraba como aturdida

-Hola mi nombre es Jared soy doctor, me dejas ver tu frente?- le pregunto y Nessie le levanto de  
>la cama asustada, al ver a Jared con algo en su mano<p>

-No te vamos a lastimar – le dijo Jacob, Renesmee al escuchar la voz de Jacob se tranquilizó, le hizo cosquillas en todo el cuerpo, su voz, ella se sentó en la cama, pero no emitió sonido  
>Jared lentamente se acercó a ella y observo su frente<p>

-Tendremos que hacerte unos puntitos, cocerte la frente, OK- le dijo Jared y ella asintió con la cabeza- Esto te dolerá solo un poco, Jacob ven alúmbrame con la lámpara si?

Jacob se acercó y vio la cara de Nessie cuando Jared saco una aguja seguramente con anestesia, Nessie cerró los ojos fuertes al sentir ese líquido entrando, Jared empezó a suturar, Nessie solo lloraba

-Estas seguro que no le duele?- le pregunto Jacob mirando a Nessie

-No, es solo la impresión, no bonita?- le dijo Jared sonriente, ella asintió con la cabeza, no podía dejar de mirar a Jacob- Listo termine- Nessie respiro aliviada y quiso parase

-No, tienes que descansar- le dijo Jared como una orden y a ella eso le molesto, Jacob y Jared salieron de la habitación dejando a Nessie sola

-Se la ve perturbada, deberíamos llevarla al hospital, para hacerle unos estudios, Seth me dijo que cayó desde muy alto- le dijo Jared

-Sí, no sé cómo no se mató- le dijo Jacob

Nessie, salió de la habitación y miro a Jacob

-Te dije que no te levantes- le dijo Jared en un tono serio, pero Nessie no lo escuchaba solo veía al otro chico, se acercó lo más que pudo a él quedando bien enfrente suyo, Jacob la miro mejor, tenía unos ojos color chocolate, que le hacían recordarla

-Te conozco?- le pregunto Nessie de manera tímida, su voz para él soy una brisa que le dio demasiada paz

-No- le dijo Jacob sonriendo

-Siento que si- le dijo Nessie confundida

-Te puedo asegurar, que si nos conociésemos, jamás podría olvidarme de ti- le dijo Jacob y Renesmee se puso roja, sus palabras, golpeaban contra su cuerpo y su corazón

-Jacob ya que se puede incorporar, porque no la llevamos al hospital, así le hago una tomografía, y le hago una prueba de sangre- le dijo Jared y Jacob asintió

-Mi nombre es Jacob Black y el tuyo?- le pregunto Jacob

-Yo… mi nombre es…- le dijo Nessie un tanto mareada*

* * *

><p>bueno este es el primer capitulo de mi nuevo fic espero y les guste y si les gusta dejen un review besos Debs<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer:**__ Los personajes le pertenecer a Stephanie Meyer, yo solo imagino y escribo espero y les guste_

_**Summary: **__Cuando Bella murió al traer al mundo a Renesmee, Jacob se fue de Forks cegado por la ira que él tenía a ese adefesio que le arrebato lo que él más amaba, pasado un año volvió, los Cullen junto a Bella ya se habían ido, Jacob nunca conoció a Renesmee, pero por las vueltas de la vida Renesmee es salvada por él ¿Podrá la imprimación y lo que sienten ser más fuerte que él odio que él siente por ella y su familia?_

* * *

><p>-Yo… mi nombre es…- dijo Nessie un tanto mareada y sintió que sus piernas no le respondieron. Jacob la agarro sin dificultad, en el aire y la arrollo en sus brazos - No sé, no sé cómo me llamo- sintió su cuerpo encogerse, por él dolor en su cabeza y no saber quién era<p>

-Tranquila, Linda, ya recordaras- Jacob susurro

-Con más razón tengo que hacer un estudio- Jared indicó

Jacob salió con Nessie en sus brazos, y la deposito en el asiento de atrás, de su auto con él incluido

-Conduzco yo?- Jared pregunto, con una sonrisa burlona ya que Jacob no dejaba que nadie toque su auto, pero en ese momento no le importaba no podía despegarse de ella, no quería soltarla

-Sí, conduce tú- Jacob respondió serio y Jared puso en marcha el auto

-No sienten ese olor a …- dijo Jared mirando mal a Nessie

-Si yo también siento un olor raro- Nessie dijo de forma alegre

-A qué?- Jacob pregunto confundido

-Madera, lluvia de verano, chocolate y remedio, no lo sienten?- Nessie pregunto agudizando más su olfato, llenándose de ese olor y se dio cuenta que provenía de él

-Casi te bañe en árnica, por eso sientes ese olor a remedio- Jacob explicó a Renesmee que se puso roja -Yo también siento un olor aparte de ese- le susurro

-A qué?- Nessie pregunto

-Rosas, ámbar, pimienta, árnica y cielo- Jacob manifiesto riéndose diciendo lo último

-A que huele el cielo- Nessie dijo sin dejar de mirarlo

-A ti claramente- Jacob contesto y Nessie se río

-Para mí hay un olor demasiado dulce, leve pero lo siento, tu sabes a qué me refiero Jacob- dijo Jared cortando el ambiente de ellos

-Yo no lo siento- Jacob le respondió a su amigo mirando embobado a Nessie

Jared los miraba por el espejo retrovisor, no podía creer estar presenciando eso, Jacob en galán con una chica, y de esa manera. Cuando llegaron al hospital, llevaron a Nessie a una habitación desocupada, ella sentía un olor que no le gustaba en ese lugar, pero le hacían recordar alguien que quería

-OK, linda te voy a llevar al tomógrafo, quiero ver cómo está tu cabeza- le dijo Jared

-Eso duele?- Nessie les pregunto

-No, no duele- Jared le contesto sonriente

-Tú me acompañaras no?- Nessie le pregunto a Jacob tímidamente

-Sí, tú quieres- Jacob le contesto, sin poder dejar de mirarla, se parecía demasiado, sus gestos todo

-Claro que sí, quiero- Nessie dijo feliz, y se sentó en la silla de ruedas que Jared le había llevado para que no esté caminando tanto

Nessie no sabía y si sabía no recordaba que era un tomógrafo cuando llegaron y lo vio

-Yo no me meto en eso- Nessie le dijo a Jacob con los ojos nublados, por las lágrimas que querían salir- es oscuro y le tengo miedo a la oscuridad, de eso estoy segura

-Yo no me ir a ningún lado, me quedare aquí a tu lado, lo prometo no pasara nada- Jacob le contesto y Nessie no sabía por qué pero creía en lo que él le decía

Después de ese estudio la llevaron de nuevo a la habitación, ella estaba aburrida, de estar ahí , se sentía bien , no estaba muy mareada ni nada por el estilo

-Los estudios del tomógrafo dieron bien- Jared le dijo a Nessie y Jacob entro detrás de él

-Entonces me puedo ir?- Nessie pregunto inquieta

-Lo mejor sería que pases la noche aquí- Jared le explico pero ella negó con la cabeza

-No, no, no yo no me quedo, hay un olor en este lugar, que me enferma, no sé muy bien que es, pero me da ganas de vomitar- Nessie les dijo poniendo cara de enferma

-Te prometo que descansará- Jacob le dijo a Jared sacándolo de la habitación

-Jacob, tiene que descansar nada de cosas raras, con una convaleciente- Jared dijo riéndose

-Es una niña- Jacob le contesto mirándola

-Por Dios debe tener unos 18 años no menos que eso- Jared le repuso enarcando una ceja- aparte las miras de una manera y ella a ti

-Debe ser tu idea- Jacob contesto serio

-Que sentiste cuando la viste?- Jared pregunto curioso por la respuesta de Jacob

-Pues, no lo sé, la vi y no quería que nadie la lastime, me siento responsable de ella, no quiero verla mal, creo que…- le dijo Jacob mirando a Nessie, que hacia zapping con cara de aburrida

-No será que te impri…- le dijo Jared con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-Creo que sí, no quiero no puedo perderla, siento que ella ahora es mi mundo, mi vida es solo para ella- Jacob le confeso a su mejor amigo

-Era hora que te toque imprimarte hermano, estoy feliz por ti, aparte quien no podría imprimarse de esa chica perfecta - Jared le dijo y Jacob le sonrío

-Pero de verdad no sentiste ese olor a vampiro en el auto- le dijo Jared

-No- Le contesto Jacob extrañado por esa pregunta

-OK, ya vuelvo- le dijo Jared y se fue

Jacob entro a la habitación y Nessie le sonrió

-Nos vamos?- Nessie le pregunto queriendo escuchar un si

-Claro que sí, pero antes quiero comprarte algo de ropa y después si, vamos a nuestra, digo a mi casa- Jacob dijo riéndose nervioso, pero a ella le quedo sonando el nuestra

-Como que?- Nessie pregunto, la palabra compra le hizo un cosquilleo raro

-Alguna remera, pantalón, vemos, pero es nuestro secreto si Jared se entera me mata- Jacob susurro

-Sí, si nuestro secreto- Nessie dijo más que gozosa

Jacob ayudo a Nessie a incorporarse de la cama, ella sintió un dolor pero se hizo la que no le dolía nada

-Epa antes de irte, necesito una muestra sangre- Jared dijo con una aguja en su mano entrando a la habitación

-Y sangre como para qué?- Nessie pregunto un poco desconfiada

-Unos últimos exámenes- Jared respondió

Nessie se sentó de nuevo y respiro profundo cuando sintió la aguja entrando en su brazo, largo un suspiro de dolor y rápidamente Jacob se sentó a su lado y tomo su otra mano, ella la apretó con fuerza y apoyo su cabeza en el brazo de él

-Listo, termine- respondió Jared

-Gracias por todo- le dijo Nessie de forma amable

Cuando salieron del hospital, fueron directo a una tienda de ropa pequeño en Forks, Jacob ayudo a Nessie a bajarse del auto y entrar a la tienda

-Hola en que puedo servirles- les dijo la vendedora

-Emm si Jeans, muéstreme sus modelos- le dijo Nessie, Jacob le sonreía la ver lo loca se veía mirando la ropa, estaba un poco despeinada y tenía algunas hojitas en cabeza todavía, miro hacia fuera y vio que su cita entro por la puerta, así que él quiso llegar antes al puerta para que Nessie no la vea pero fue en vano

-Amor, porque no viniste- le dijo Britany a Jacob y le dio un beso en los labios, Nessie sintió un dolor en su pecho que jamás había sentido, no podía dejar de mirarlo, Jacob salió del local con esa chica y Nessie quiso seguirlo

-Algo más quieres ver?- le pregunto la vendedora

-Sí, emm alguna camiseta, musculosa, campera buzo, todo – le dijo Nessie sonriendo y se acercó a la parte de vestidos y descolgó uno, miro los pijamas, no les gustaba ni uno, miro y miro y vio una blanco de satén, parecía de película, lo tomo y lo llevo con la ropa que iba a comprar, ella no dejaba de mirar a Jacob

-Algo más?- volvió a decir la vendedora que tenía una montaña de ropa frente ella

-Si, emm ropa interior?- dijo Nessie un poco tímida

-Claro - La mujer le dijo y le mostro la pequeña sección de lencería, Nessie se llevó un par de conjuntos. Ella había terminado de comprar y Jacob seguía hablando con esa rubia, ella sintió una puntada es su cabeza, así que se sentó en el suelo, cuando Jacob miro hacia dentro y vio a la vendedora dándole un vaso de agua y haciéndole viento con un papel entro

-Que le paso?- le pregunto Jacob a la vendedora

-No lo sé, le dio dolor de cabeza y me pregunto si se podía sentar- la vendedora le respondió

-Estoy bien, me dio una fuerte puntada solo es eso- le dijo Nessie sonriendo sin demasiadas ganas

-Creo que Jared me dará un sermón si no te meto en mi cama ya- le dijo Jacob y a la vendedora lo miro asombrado, por lo que dijo y Nessie se puso roja

-Cuanto es lo que compro?- le dijo Jacob

-si, 1,800 dólares y le hice un descuento del 10% por la cantidad de ropa - dijo la vendedora feliz

-1,800? -Le pregunto Jacob asombrado- aceptan tarjetas?

-Claro que si- le dijo la vendedora riéndose seguro por la fortuna que Nessie lo hizo gastar

De regreso a la casa de Jacob iban callados, ella quería saber todo sobre quien era esa chica, pero no tenía derecho a preguntarle nada

-Que te gustaría comer en la cena?- le pregunto Jacob

-No, tengo hambre- le dijo ella triste

-Te pasa algo?- Jacob le pregunto

-No, si, en realidad me pregunto, si alguien me va a buscar, cuando vean que no aparezco- le dijo Nessie, si bien eso la preocupaba la tenía angustiada saber que él tenía novia

-Yo te buscaría, si te pierdo- le respondió Jacob

-Tu novia se enojó, porque tú estabas conmigo- le pregunto Nessie

-No, no es mi novia, solo una chica con la que había quedado en salir a almorzar, ya deje todo más que claro con ella- le respondió Jake y vio que la cara de Nessie cambio a una de felicidad

Cuando llegaron a la casa, ella se acostó, pero le molestaba su pelo, miro sus uñas tenían barro dentro, era un asco

-Donde me puedo asear?- le pregunto a Jacob que estaba cocinando algo para los dos

-Emm, si ven te acompaño- le dijo Jacob tomado su mano y ella la apretó y sintió un cosquillo

-Bueno- le dijo ella mirándolo concentrada

-Este es el baño, te doy dos toallas y tárdate lo que necesites estás en tu casa- le dijo Jacob sonriente y se fue

Nessie lleno la tina, y le puso una esencia que había, el olor era cítrico, le gusto demasiado, se metió en la tina y se relajó, lavo su pelo y su cuerpo con cuidado , salió envuelta en la toalla y se dirigió a la cocina

-Donde me cambio?- le pregunto, Jacob la miro, ella estaba envuelta en la toalla, y una gotas corrían de agua corrían desde su cuello y bajan hasta sus pechos, aparte su olor lo inundo demasiado fuerte

-Sí, emm, en mi habitación- le dijo Jacob

Nessie se puso un jean y una musculosa, peino sus rulos de manera que queden prolijos y salió de la habitación,

-En que te ayudo?- le pregunto Nessie, parándose al lado de Jacob

-Quedándote en la cama, tienes que descansar- le dijo Jacob

-No me gusta estar sola- le contesto ella

-Termino de cocinar y voy a la habitación y me quedo contigo- le dijo Jacob

-Y me cuentas como me encontraste?- le pregunto ella

-Si- le dijo él

Jacob cocino carne al horno con papás y llevo las bandejas a su habitación para comer con ella, su cena fue tranquila, y silenciosa, Nessie comió poco se sentía llena, en cambio Jacob comió lo de él y lo de ella, llevo todo a la cocina y volvió, ella estaba sentada en la cama

-Como me encontraste?- le pregunto Nessie

-Bueno, yo estaba cazando con dos amigos y te vi, en medio del bosque desmayada- le dijo Jacob- no lo pensé dos veces y te traje a mi casa

-Entonces tu serias mi héroe no?- le pregunto ella

-Podría decirse, que te rescate- le dijo Jacob sonriente

-Gracias Jake- le dijo Nessie, Jacob le sonrió hace mucho tiempo no le decían Jake, todos le decían Jacob

-No, es nada- le dijo Jacob

-No tienes que miedo que sea una asesina serial- le dijo ella riéndose

-No, nunca podría creer que una chica como tú, sea una asesina- le dijo

-Por qué?- le pregunto Nessie

-Pues, eres dulce, y tienes cara de ángel, jamás le harías daño a nadie- le dijo Jacob

-Bueno gracias- le dijo Nessie sonrojada

-Te sonara una maldad, pero haberte encontrado en el bosque fue lo mejor que me paso- le dijo Jacob serio

-Me dirás loca, pero no se, siento que te conozco desde hace años, me inspiras confianza y más, no sé si será por el golpe, pero que me hayas rescatado y golpearme la cabeza voy a creer es lo mejor que me paso en mucho tiempo- le dijo Nessie mirando a los ojos a Jacob

Jacob se acercó lentamente a ella y retiro un mechón de cabello de su rostro y le dio un beso, Nessie sintió su corazón en sus oídos por lo fuerte que latía, creía que podrían escuchar sus latidos, hasta el siguiente estado, él lentamente, la tomo de la cintura acercándola más a él, Jacob en ese momento sintió que no existía otra persona más que ella en el mundo, sabía lo que significaba todo eso, que estaba sintiendo había encontrado su otra mitad, su objeto de imprimación y por nada en el mundo la dejaría ir

-Creo que debería irme para que descanses- le dijo Jacob alejándose un poco de ella, pero ella quería más. No sabía por qué, pero quería ser suya, él era lo único que ella quería en su vida

-Quiero que te quedes - le contesto ella pasando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello besándolo ahora ella él, Jacob la tomo de la cintura y lentamente la recostó sobre la cama, quedando sobre ella y empezó a esparcir besos por su cuello, hasta llegar a sus labios, Nessie de forma rápida metió sus manos por debajo de la musculosa de él y lo miro extrañada

-Pasa algo?- pregunto Jacob al ver como esos profundos ojos chocolate lo miraban de esa forma

-Estas caliente, demasiado, te sientes bien? Creo que tienes fiebre- le dijo Nessie con voz de preocupación, Jacob se quedó en blanco como le diría que era un licántropo y por eso su temperatura corporal y esa necesidad que se tenían ambos era por una imprimación

-Yo me siento bien, esta es mi temperatura corporal normal- le respondió Jacob sonriente, Nessie pasó su mano por la cara de él y bajo lento hasta sus pectorales

-Me gusta ese calor que emana de ti, me llena de alguna manera- le respondió ella sonrojándose

Jacob con una mano delineo el rostro de Nessie, mientras que su otro brazo lo tenía apoyado en la cama, para que todo su peso no caiga sobre ella, él empezó a besarla de nuevo de manera delicada, y comenzó a bajar besando cada centímetro de su cuerpo metiendo sus manos por debajo de la musculosa de ella, Nessie rápidamente se quitó su musculosa quedando solo con él sostén de arriba y Jacob le sonrió, él de forma suave le desabrocho el pantalón y se lo quito de un tirón, Nessie no podía hilar dos palabras y menos respirar de forma normal, el bajo besando cada centímetro de sus piernas largas y suaves, Nessie jadeaba solo por esos besos quería más, él subió haciendo otro camino de besos hasta llegar a sus labios, ella de forma rápida se dio vuelta quedando encima de él

-Wow eso si fue rápido, como?..- Jacob jadeo sonriéndole

Nessie le quito su camiseta y pasos sus manos por su torso desnudo y empezó a besarlo, hacia todo lo que él había hecho en ella, cuando llego a su pelvis desabrocho su pantalón de un tirón con bóxer y todo, beso él costado de su ingle y Jacob largo un sonido gutural, ella se dio cuenta que eso le gustaba, así que con sus dos manos agarro su miembro y le dio un beso en la punta y empezó a lamerlo de manera suave, si bien no sabía lo que hacía, percibía que no estaba mal porque Jacob jadeaba y gemía cada vez más fuerte, así que ella se lo llevo a la boca, Jacob llevo una de sus manos a la cabeza de Nessie y empezó a marcar el ritmo, esa chica le había hecho perder la cabeza, su boca era un paraíso, se corrió en ella sin darle tiempo a que ella quite su boca, Nessie se relamió los labios, y empezó a subir besando y lamiendo el cuerpo de Jacob hasta su llegar a la boca de Jacob que dulcemente llevo sus manos a la espalda de Nessie y desabrocho su sostén, beso su cuello, su clavícula y siguió hasta sus senos a los cuales beso chupo y lamio con cuidado mientras al otro lo masajeaba provocando en ella gemidos, dejo uno y se ocupó del otro, Nessie se arqueaba y gritaba sobre él, de formar rápida y fácil coloco a Nessie debajo de él devuelta, y de un tirón arranco su prenda interior rompiéndola dejando jirones de ella. Jacob se posiciono sobre Nessie tenía miedo de lastimarla, para él ella era una muñeca de porcelana frágil y él una bestia, así que trataría de controlarse, cuando empezó a entrar se dio cuenta y la miro serio no sabía si seguir o no?

-Tú… tú nunca- Jacob dijo y ella lo miro sin entender

-Nunca qué?- Nessie le pregunto confundida

-Tú nunca estuviste con otro- respondió Jacob

-Pues no me acuerdo- Nessie dijo roja de vergüenza

-No, te lo afirmo nunca, tal vez lo mejor sería…- Jacob no termino la frase porque Nessie rodeo con una de sus piernas su cintura atrayéndolo hacia ella y empezó a frotarse contra él

-Tal vez esperaba por ti- Nessie respondió mordiendo el labio inferior de Jacob, acercando más él cuerpo de él al de ella- Por favor, le dijo Nessie besándolo con demasiada vehemencia frotándose más contra él

Jacob dulcemente entro en ella, Nessie clavo sus uñas en la espalda de Jacob y largo un gemido ahogado y lo apretó más contra él, al principio el entraba lento y suave pero luego empezó a embestirla con fuerza, Nessie gemía cerca de su oído y eso lo excitaba más, y lo ponía más duro, la cama golpeaba con fuerza contra la pared, los llegaron al mismo tiempo al climax, él se recostó al lado de ella para no tierra todo su peso sobre ella, Nessie se puso de costado para mirarlo no podía respirar normal, paso su mano por la frente de él secando una gota de sudor que caía

-Creo que me enamore de ti, sé que es rápido y raro, necesitaba decírtelo- Nessie le confeso llevándose un dedo a la boca de manera inocente, poniendo su otra mano en el pecho de Jacob

-Yo no lo creo yo estoy enamorado de ti- dijo Jacob y ella lo abrazo

-Creo que hoy fue un día de locos, no sé quién soy, y me enamore de un chico que sé que se llama Jacob Black y eso último es lo único que me importa- Nessie le dijo besando el torso desnudo de Jacob

-Las cosas pasan de cierta manera por algo, creo- Jacob le respondió y acaricio él pelo de Nessie

Los dos durmieron como nunca antes lo habían hecho, al lado de la persona que amaba, de eso que complementaba su vida, Jacob se despertó cuando escucho se teléfono sonando, casi nadie lo llamaba tan temprano, eran las 6 de la mañana, miro para su costado para ver si todo lo que había pasado no había sido un sueño y ahí estaba esa desconocida de la cual se había enamorado, durmiendo abrazando la almohada, él se levantó rápido para que ella no se vaya a despertar

-Quién es?- Jacob susurro para no despertarla

-Hasta que por fin hermano- Jared le respondió

-Paso algo?- Jacob pregunto estirándose para desperezarse

-No te lo puedo decir por teléfono pero los estudios de sangre están y necesito que ella venga lo más rápido- Jared contesto serio

-Está enferma, que tiene?- Jacob pregunto y sintió una opresión en el pecho

* * *

><p>Bueno una de las cosas que me preguntaron Jacob ya se imprimo de Nessie pero lo deje para decirlo en el segundo y lo del olor a vampiro por que no se da cuenta Jacob van a saber que piensa él sobre eso más adelante xD, espero les guste Debs<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer:**__ Los personajes le pertenecer a Stephanie Meyer, yo solo imagino y escribo espero y les guste_

_**Summary: **__Cuando Bella murió al traer al mundo a Renesmee, Jacob se fue de Forks cegado por la ira que él tenía a ese adefesio que le arrebato lo que él más amaba, pasado un año volvió, los Cullen junto a Bella ya se habían ido, Jacob nunca conoció a Renesmee, pero por las vueltas de la vida Renesmee es salvada por él ¿Podrá la imprimación y lo que sienten ser más fuerte que él odio que él siente por ella y su familia?_

* * *

><p>-Está enferma, que tiene?- Jacob pregunto y sintió una opresión en el pecho<p>

-No, no está enferma, pero no se creó que algo salió mal, sus estudios son raros, mira necesito que para dentro de una hora aproximadamente estén aquí sí? Quiero hacerle otro estudio, ven es largo para explicar por teléfono va - Jared exigió nervioso a Jacob

-OK, dentro de una hora estaremos ahí- Jacob le dijo y corto,

Lentamente se sentó en la cama y pasó una mano por la cabeza de Nessie y sintió algo raro, como una visión nítida y quito su mano, como reacción, volvió a pasarla pero la dejo ahí, se vio a él y a ella estando juntos, -¿cómo podía ver lo que estaba en la cabeza de ella?-Se preguntó para sí mismo

-Buen día- Nessie dijo estirándose para besarlo

-Buenos día hermosa- Jacob le dijo besándola de manera delicada- ¿estabas soñado algo especial?- él sabía que esa pregunta era muy directa pero como preguntarle, como decirle que él vio lo que ella estaba pensando

-Estaba soñando contigo y tus besos- le respondió feliz Nessie

-Lo vi, vi eso que estabas soñando- Jacob respondió serio

-Cómo?- Nessie le pregunto sin creerle ya que eso era imposible

-Te toque y simplemente lo vi- Jacob respondió

-OK, yo pensare algo y tu intenta verlo- Nessie le contesto como broma

-OK- Jacob le dijo y poso sus dos manos en la cabeza de Nessie

Nessie cerró los ojos e imagino la primera vez que vio a Jacob cuando se levantó de la cama, tan hermoso perfecto para ella

-Pensabas en mí y cuando ayer me viste por primera vez- Jacob respondió

-Si… pero eso no es normal - Nessie respondió confundida-

-Pues no- Jacob respondió con la misma cara de confusión que ella

-Aparte de no saber quién soy, ahora soy algo raro, una especie de fenómeno, a la que se le puede ver lo que piensa- Nessie contesto triste

-Hey no te pongas mal- Jacob le dijo acostándose al lado de ella -Te voy a contar un secreto conocí a personas si en algún punto se les puede decir personas, que podían leer la mente, ver el futuro y otra que manipulaba las emociones- Jacob le dijo para hacerla sentir mejor, pero no sabía por qué mierda se había acordado de ellos, de esos malditos justo ahora

-De verdad, no, tú me estas mintiendo, no existen personas así, tal vez si alguien puede manipular emociones, tú manipulas las mías, estar cerca de ti me da paz y felicidad, pero ver el futuro o leer mentes, eso no existe- Nessie le respondió de manera agnóstica

-Si existían, pero olvídalo, a esos es mejor perderlos que encontrarlos- Jacob le respondió serio y arrepentido por haberlos traído a tema

-Tú crees que soy como ellos? Puedes presentármelos? - Pregunto Nessie curiosa por saber más sobre esas personas, aunque desconocía por que le interesaba

-No, tú eres diferente, no eres como esos malditos y nunca permitiría que los conozcas- Jacob le dijo enojado levantándose de la cama

-Perdón, no quería que te enojes, no se no porque lo dije, olvídalo si, perdón- Nessie le dijo mirando hacia el piso

-No, amor, no tengo nada que perdonarte, perdóname tú, por hablarte mal soy una bestia. Es solo que esas personas no son buenas y recordarlas me enoja, no sé por qué los traje a tema, es mi culpa todo si?- Jacob le dijo abrazándola con fuerza

-OK, quien llamo a todo esto?- Nessie le pregunto dándole pequeños besos en el mentón de Jacob mientras él acariciaba el pelo de ella para cambiar de tema

-Jared- Jacob respondió serio

-Paso algo?- pregunto Nessie mordiéndose el labio

-No, me dijo que se rompió algo en el laboratorio y necesita otra muestra de sangre perdón bebé, por hacerte pasar por eso de nuevo-Jacob le respondió

-No importa, si tú vas conmigo- Nessie le dijo pegándose más a él- me pasas aquella bolsa- le pregunto sonriente y Jacob se levanto de la cama y le paso una bolsa y ella saco una brasier negro con encajes rojos y una tanga que hacia juego

-No pensaras ponerte eso no?- Jacob le pregunto con lujuria cargada en sus ojos

-Pues tú prefieres que ande sin nada- Nessie le respondió quitándose la sabana de encima mordiendo su labio se forma sensual

-No- Jacob le respondió y se lanzó sobre ella y empezó a besarla- tú eres solo mía y solo yo puedo verte así

Solo tuya, por siempre y tu mío siempre, siempre, pase lo que pase no?- Nessie le respondió

-Tuyo por siempre, pase lo que pase, pero ahora tenemos que ir al hospital- Jacob le dijo

-No, es temprano todavía- Nessie le dijo y enrollo sus piernas en las caderas de Jacob y gimió despacio en el oído de él, Jacob le dedico una sonrisa y empezó a besarla

_**…**_

-Todo esto es mi culpa jamás debería haberla dejado salir con ese Nahuel- Edward decía a Emmett revoleando la mesa contra la pared

-No, es mi culpa, tu no querías que vaya y nosotras dos te insistimos tanto, donde estará mi pequeña, donde habrá pasado la noche- Bella dijo mientras Rosalie la abrazaba

-Mi sobrina es fuerte, sabe cuidarse, estoy segura que ella está bien, no le paso nada- Rosalie dijo tratando de darles confianza

-Si no llegan los demás para dentro de dos horas, me iré solo, ya paso demasiado tiempo ayer mismo tendría que haber salido y no esperar tanto, hoy mismo Renesmee estará en casa, lo prometo amor-Edward dijo a Bella se acercó a ella y la abrazo

-Ella nunca estuvo fuera de casa tanto tiempo y jamás sola, perdón por decirlo todo el tiempo pero estoy demasiado preocupada, necesito abrazarla y llenar de besos a mi bebe- Bella le dijo a Edward

-Amor, la encontraremos, la encontraremos- Edward le respondió

No paso ni una hora y llegaron Carlisle y Esme junto a Alice, Jasper y otro vampiro más

-Disculpen la tardanza, pero estábamos esperando al amigo de Jasper, Tobías él es rastreador y nos hará todo más sencillo- Carlisle le explico a Edward

-Bella- dijo Alice y la abrazo- odio no poder verla, si pudiese esto no estaría pasando

-Es solo mi culpa, pero cuando la encontremos, le arrancare con mis manos la cabeza a ese maldito irresponsable de Nahuel- Bella le respondió a su mejor amiga, y en el aire se sintió una calma que tranquilizo a todos

-Jasper, no necesito estar tranquilo, necesito encontrar a mi hija-Edward dijo enfadado

-Sí, estas tranquilo y con la cabeza despejada, todo será más sencillo, estoy tan preocupado como tú, por Renesmee- Jasper respondió

-Estamos todos ya, salgamos a buscarla que esperamos- dijo Emmett y encaro hacia la salida de la casa junto con toda la familia

-Primero necesito algo con el olor de su hija, es ella no?- les pregunto Tobías acercándose a un gran cuadro que estaba colgado en la pared

-Sí, es ella- Edward le respondió

-Toma, esta es su camisón- Bella le dijo pasando al amigo de Jasper un camisón rosa de Hello Kitty que Nessie siempre usaba para dormir, él vampiro lo olio cuidadosamente  
>-Listo ya tengo su olor, salgamos- Tobías les dijo y salieron<p>

…

Nessie se levantó de la cama envuelta en las sabanas y fue directo al baño para darse una ducha rápida, tenía ganas de llorar, pero no delante de él, así que cuando abrió el grifo y se metió bajo la ducha, las lágrimas empezaron a caer, se sentía rara, algo le faltaba y estaba extrañando demasiado, cuando estaba saliendo vio a Jacob entrar

-Vas a alguna parte?- Jacob le pregunto metiéndose bajo la ducha con ella

-Pues yo ya me bañe, te dejo el baño para ti- Nessie le contesto poniéndose nerviosa tratando de salir rápido, pero Jacob la acorralo

-Qué pasa?-Jacob le pregunto al ver la cara de incomodidad de Nessie

-Nada, es que no sé que soy y ahora me da vergüenza que me veas desnuda- Nessie le contesto poniéndose cada vez más roja no quería decirle que era por que no sabia que era y por que extrañaba a horrores a alguien y todavía no sabia a quien

-Pero ya te vi desnuda, y todo tu cuerpo es perfecto-Jacob le dijo besando el cuello de Nessie bajando lentamente hasta sus pechos, donde apoyo su cabeza- el sonido de tu corazón, es el compás más bello que escuche- Jacob llevo sus manos a las caderas de ella y ella suspiro

-Sí, pero no sé, no es lo mismo, ahora me da vergüenza, me siento un patito feo mojado en frente de un cazador, te debo parecer una boba pero eres… demasiado enorme y no se ni que estoy diciendo, no me hagas caso-Nessie le respondió riéndose pasando sus manos por el cuerpo de Jacob

-Un patito mojado? Tu eres una nereida y en lo único que no le erras, es que si soy un cazador y tú eres mi presa y tengo antojo de ti- Jacob le dijo levantándola y Nessie instantáneamente rodeo las caderas de Jacob con sus piernas

-Jacob, no te vayas a resbalar y tirarnos a los dos- Nessie le dijo besando el cuello de él

-No, no me digas Jacob dime solo Jake y jamás jamás jamás te dejare caer- Jacob le dijo dándole un beso

-Y tú dime, amor o mejor dame el nombre que quieras- Nessie le dijo

-Nell me gusta porque significa luz y es lo que trajiste a mi vida- Jacob le dijo mirándola a los ojos

-Me gusta Nell, lo usare hasta que recuerde mi verdadero nombre- Nessie le dijo besándolo- Wow- Nessie lo miraba asombrada y empezó a reírse

-Qué pasa?- Jacob le pregunto besando el cuello de ella

-Otra vez?- Nessie le pregunto poniéndose roja

-Pues tú me pones así- Jacob le dijo besándola con vehemencia, Nessie sintió el miembro de Jacob en su entrada y largo un pequeño gemido, jamás se cansaría de hacer el amor con él, Jacob de forma rápida entro en ella, la espalda de Nessie estaba apoyada contra la pared, a ella le gustaba esa diferencia de temperaturas, frio en su espalda por los azulejos y él calor que emanaba del cuerpo de Jake, ella se frotaba contra el cuerpo de Jake subiendo y bajando por el movimiento que marcaba Jacob en las caderas de Nessie, el lamia, chupaba y morida de forma cuidadosa los pechos duros de Nessie, era un manjar para él sus pezones tan rozados, sus pechos tan duros, él la sintió contraerse y arquear su espalda un poco así que apuro el ritmo y los dos culminaron al mismo tiempo, Jacob dejo su cabeza apoyada en el pecho de Nessie, sosteniéndola fuerte contra la pared, cuando los dos empezaron a respirar con normalidad, Jacob la bajo despacio

-Yo me voy a cambiar y tu báñate y vamos a ver a Jared, creo que se nos hizo un tanto tarde ya- Nessie le dijo poniéndose en puntas de pie para darle un beso

-OK, le dijo- Jacob inclinándose para besarla

Nessie se fue a la habitación envuelta en la toalla y se puso el vestido que se había comprado y se miró en el espejo un rato largo, levantándose y bajando su pelo

-Que haces? – Jacob le pregunto mirándola sonriente

-Me recojo o no el pelo?- Nessie le pregunto

-Déjatelo suelto, me gustan tus bucles cayendo de manera natural- Jacob le dijo acariciando de manera dulce el pelo de Nessie

-OK, entonces yo ya estoy lista, veo que a ti solo te falta algo de arriba y nos vamos no?- Nessie le pregunto feliz

-Sí, vamos- le dijo Jacob poniéndose una camiseta negra

_**…**_

Todos corrían a prisa atrás del amigo de Jasper sin pasarlo ya que les había pedido que así lo hagan para no perder el rastro, mezclándolo con el de ellos, él se detuvo y todos se quedaron quietos

-Ella paso por aquí- Tobías les dijo oliendo con cuidado la zona

-Sí, la siento su olor es demasiado suave casi ya no está- Bella contesto un poco más aliviada

-Corrieron en aquella dirección- Edward dijo en voz alta al leer los pensamientos del amigo de Jasper y todos volvieron a la marcha

-Salieron de Alaska, esto no puede ser- Bella dijo al ver cuánto se estaban alejando de esas tierra

-Sí, lamentablemente, si se la llevo lejos- Edward respondió serio a Bella y Tobías se volvió a detener y ellos también

-Llegaron hasta acá, ella estaba feliz, lo veo tan claro, corrió en aquella dirección, primero cazo un venado, siguió corriendo hacia allí- Tobías les dijo y cambio el rumbo- se detuvo aquí ese oso lo cazo ella- les señalo

-Mi sobrina es genial ¿un grizzli? ella sola, que orgullo- Emmett le dijo a Rosalie

-Tú la vez? Bella le pregunto intrigada

-Pues sí, aparte de ser una especie de rastreador, si por lo menos veo a la persona en una foto me es más fácil ver sus movimientos, son visiones nítidas de lo que paso, sino serian como sombras moviéndose, pero a ella la veo bien, el otro vampiro con ella lo veo como una sombra- Tobías le aclaro

-OK, gracias- Bella le dijo

-Siguieron en aquella dirección- Tobías les dijo y siguieron corriendo hasta llegar a un gran prado verde hermoso, lleno de diferentes flores  
>-Ella se recostó aquí a tomar sol y descansar, para después volver- dijo Tobías y se quedó serio sin decir más mirando a todos los Cullen<p>

-No- Edward grito, al ver las imágenes que se cruzaban en la cabeza de Tobías

-Qué? Que es lo que pasa?- Bella les pregunto al ver la cara de Edward

Tobías se agacho y levanto un trozo de tela del suelo

-Eso es de la blusa de Renesmee- Bella le dijo quitando de la mano de Tobías el pedazo de tela- Que está pasando?- pregunto con furia y nervios

-Nahuel intento abusar de ella- Edward dijo en un tono lo más calmado que pudo por Bella, pero sentía un gran odio que invadía su cuerpo, ese demonio interno al que le había ganado al elegir no lastimar a Bella en su momento estaba despierto y con ansia de sangre pero no de cualquiera de ese mal nacido

-Maldito hijo de puta- Emmett dijo y de un golpe rajo parte del suelo donde estaban

Jasper trato pero no pudo controlar las emociones de los demás, porque él estaba como ellos, quería matar a Nahuel y encontrar ahora más que nunca a Renesmee

-No le hizo nada, ella se defendió, lo golpeo, el aterrizo a unos 100 metros apropiadamente, y ella empezó a correr en aquella dirección- Tobías le dijo y corrió adentrándose en el bosque- Tropezó y cayo de aquí colina abajo- Tobías bajo y se acercó a una piedra- se golpeó la cabeza, se siente el olor a su sangre

Edward y Bella se acercaron a la piedra junto con los demás y Tobías volvió a subir

-Ella nunca sangro- Bella dijo mirando la piedra

-Tiene punta y bastante filosa- Carlisle le dijo tocando la piedra

-Es raro, pero él olor de ambos se pierde, el huyo en aquella dirección apenas se siente su efluvio pero en parte se pierde, pero él de su hija, no puedo rastrearla más haya de aquí, es raro, jamás me paso eso, es como que si ella jamás hubiese salido de este bosque- Tobías les dijo confundido a todos- hay un olor muy asqueroso en esta zona

-Edward, Edward, estamos en Forks- Bella le dijo con la voz cargada de angustia

-Tenemos que salir de aquí, este no es nuestro territorio- Carlisle les dijo como una orden a los demás

-No, no, esto no es real, Edward, esos, ellos la mataron si ella entro aquí como pudieron, tiene un corazón que late, es cálida, ellos no pudieron, no puede ser- Bella dijo y sintió como si pudiese hasta llorara aunque las lágrimas no caían

-Sí ellos la tocaron, el tratado se termina, cazare uno a uno a esos animales y les arrancare el corazón y me lo comeré enfrente de ellos antes de que den su última bocanada de aire- Edward dijo con furia

-Primero, vamos a la casa y después vamos y hablamos con Sam de forma calma, si paso… si…-Carlisle no podía terminar la frase, la sola idea de que su nieta ya no exista le dolía demasiado- ellos no sabían, ella no sabía de ningún tratado

-Me importa poco- Edward le dijo con rencor

-Vamos al casa- Esme dijo abrazando a Bella

-Edward, Benjamín y yo buscaremos a Nahuel y te traeré su corazón- Jasper le dijo con odio

-No, de él me encargaré yo en su debido momento, ahora quiero saber que paso con mi princesa- Edward le dijo y se fueron a su antigua casa

**...**

Jacob y Renesmee llegaron al hospital, ella respiro profundo

-No tengas miedo, todo está bien- Jacob dijo a Nessie dándole un beso en la mejilla

-Lo, se- Nessie le dijo sonriendo

Cuando ambos llegaron, Jared ya los estaba esperando impaciente

-No te dije una hora Jacob- Jared le dijo nervioso

-Hey cálmate- Jacob le respondió serio

-OK, vengan conmigo- Jared les dijo y los llevo a una habitación donde no había nadie

-Bueno dinos que paso?- Jacob le pregunto y vio como Jared miraba a Nessie- Se te perdió algo, te estoy hablando- él tono de Jacob no era muy amigable ahora

-Sí, bueno, OK, como decirlo fácil, los humanos normales tienes 23 pares de cromosomas –Jared le dijo

-Nos vas a dar una clase de anatomía?- Jacob le pregunto mirándolo serio

-Me dejas terminar, los humanos normales tienen 23 pares de cromosomas, tú Nessie como explicarlo bien, no tienes 23 tienes 24 pares de cromosomas- Jared dijo mirando a Jacob

-24? Estas seguro 24- Jacob exclamo asombrado como podían tener la mis cantidad de cromosomas, acaso ella también era una de ellos, eso no podía ser

-Tú me estas queriendo decir que no soy humana, y si no soy humana que soy- Nessie le dijo con lágrimas en los ojos

-La verdad no sé muy bien, puedo ver tu frente?- Jared le pregunto

-Sí- Nessie le dijo mirando al suelo y Jared quito la venda

-Lo sabía, pareciera que jamás tuviste un corte, sano solo- Jared dijo feliz

-No entiendo por qué esa cara, yo siento que puedo llegar a morir por esto y tú estás feliz?- Nessie le reprocho

-Tengo que hablar a solas con Jacob- Jared dijo a Nessie

-Qué? No, estamos hablando de mí y si tú quieres decirle algo de mí, hazlo enfrente mío- Nessie le exigió furiosa y las lágrimas empezaron a caer

-Ya vuelvo- Jared dijo y salió

-Amor, te juro te diré todo, ya vuelvo- Jacob dijo a Nessie

-No, no lo sigas, no te vayas, vas a hablar de mi con él- Nessie le dijo pero Jacob salió, Nessie se paró y lo siguió pero no salió de la habitación no lo necesitaba los escuchaba demasiado claro

-Como mierdas dices todo así? que acaso a una persona con cáncer se los escupes así en la cara, tienes cero tacto- Jacob dijo furioso

-Hey, cálmate, no te das cuenta, ella no es humana- Jared le dijo

-Es tan humana como nosotros, entonces, él mismo número de cromosomas- Jacob le dijo más calmado pero con la misma furia

-Esa cosa, no es como nosotros, no le sientes su olor, huele casi como ellos- Jared le recrimino

-Ella no es como ellos, y tú sabes a qué me refiero, su corazón late, él de esos no, no lo vuelvas a decir,- Jacob lo ameno y entro a la habitación

-Sera por mi don?- Nessie pregunto tímidamente mirándolos fingiendo que no los había escuchado, pero quería saber, ¿qué olor le sentían que era parecido al de quien, porque era tan humana como Jacob, como era eso que su corazón si latía? eran muchas preguntas sin respuestas que ella esperaba que Jacob le responda

-Don?- pregunto Jared

-Sí, hoy descubrimos que ella tiene un especie de don-Jacob le explico todavía enojado

-Podrías mostrármelo?-Jared le pregunto enarcando una ceja

-Si -Nessie les dijo

Nessie lentamente se acercó a él y apoyo la mano de Jared en su cabeza, no quería que vea nada íntimo, así que trato de pensar lo que recién le había dicho él, y Jared vio esas imágenes de manera nítida

-Cómo carajo?- le pregunto con cara de fascinación

-No lo sé- Nessie le respondió

-Tal vez por eso es distinta, cuantas personas humanas con un don como ese o cualquier otro conoces?- Jacob le pregunto recalcando la palabra humanas

-Ninguno- Jared contesto si bacilar y con cara de arrepentimiento

-Que pasa, que hiciste?- Jacob le pregunto

-Le dije a Sam- Jared le confeso

-Debería matarte, por qué mierda?- Jacob le pregunto y empezó a temblar acorralando contra un rincón

-Cálmate que esta ella- Jared le grito y Jacob miro a Nessie

-Pensé que tú eras mi amigo, confié en ti y tu fuiste corriendo con Sam antes de decírmelo a mí?-Jacob le pregunto furioso

-Embry le conto de ella y que yo la atendí y bueno me pregunto y le dije la verdad- Jared le confeso

-Seguro saco entonces las mismas deducciones estúpidas- Jacob le respondió

-Quien es Sam?-Nessie pregunto al darse cuenta que quedo fuera de esa pelea que todavía no terminaba de entender

-Un idiota-Jacob le respondió

-Seguramente estará ahora esperándote en tu casa, voy con ustedes, para explicarle lo que descubrimos de ella- Jared le respondió

-Por qué Sam tiene que saber sobre mí o de mi don o la cosa que sea?- Nessie pregunto enojada, ya que había muchas cosas que no sabía

-Te contare todo, pero todo te lo juro- Jacob le dijo dándole un beso en los labios

-Eso espero- Nessie le dijo

-Entonces vamos- Jared les dijo

Los tres salieron del hospital a la casa de Jacob, cuando llegaron Sam estaba ahí con el resto de la manda Nessie los miro sorprendidos todos tenían el torso desnudo menos una chica que la miro mal, pero lo que más le llamo la atención fue él tatuaje, todos lo tenían, seguramente él era de una secta extraña

-Hola- les dijo Nessie de forma simpática

* * *

><p>Los Cullens en Forks la manada saben de una "intrusa" espero les guste y gracias por sus reviews<p>

_**sakurayuukitwilight, selenita92, conefectosecundario, flexer, nessieblacklovejacob**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer:**__ Los personajes le pertenecer a Stephanie Meyer, yo solo imagino y escribo espero y les guste_

_**Summary: **__Cuando Bella murió al traer al mundo a Renesmee, Jacob se fue de Forks cegado por la ira que él tenía a ese adefesio que le arrebato lo que él más amaba, pasado un año volvió, los Cullen junto a Bella ya se habían ido, Jacob nunca conoció a Renesmee, pero por las vueltas de la vida Renesmee es salvada por él ¿Podrá la imprimación y lo que sienten ser más fuerte que él odio que él siente por ella y su familia?_

* * *

><p><strong>Primero perdón por el retraso pero estoy en semanas de examen y el tiempo no me da para nada, espero y les guste<strong>

**...**

-Hola- les dijo Nessie de forma simpática y extendió su mano para saludar a ese tal Sam que seguramente era el que estaba enfrente de todos ellos

-A que vinieron todos?- Jacob pregunto enojado y se paro enfrente de Nessie dejándola detrás de él

-Embry nos dijo de tu nueva amiga – Sam le respondió sarcásticamente- la puedo ver o la seguirás escondiendo detrás de ti

-No tengo por qué presentártela, vienes con intenciones que no conozco a mi casa a exigirme qué?- Jacob le respondió furioso

-Yo soy el alfa- Sam le contesto en seco

-Por favor tú? El alfa? Solo porque yo te deje serlo- Jacob le contesto

-Tú no querías esa responsabilidad- Sam le respondió

-No, no quiero esa responsabilidad pero yo tengo por qué seguirte a ti y lo sabes-Jacob contesto

-OK, no vinimos a discutir ni pelear contigo, solo vinimos a conocer a la cosa que salvaste- Sam respondió

-Cosa?- respondió Nessie saliendo detrás de Jacob- Yo no soy una cosa soy una persona y usted un maleducado

-Persona? Tu no hueles como una persona, tu olor es repugnante como el de esos, pero claramente estas viva, dime que eres- Sam le pregunto sin dejar de mirarla

-Yo tengo un olor repugnante? tu hules a perro sucio y mojado me da nauseas- Nessie le respondió mirándolo con asco de arriba abajo

-Perro mojado, tus eres como ellos- Sam le contesto

-Quienes?- Nessie le pregunto intrigada

-Esos malditos chupasangre fríos-Le respondió Sam

-Chupasangres? – Nessie le pregunto tentada pero no aguanto y rompió en risa, que diablos era un chupasangre pensó, Sam la agarro fuerte del brazo dejándola paralizada de miedo, Jacob se acercó a él y lo empujo

-Nunca intentes tocarla de nuevo- Jacob le grito furioso

-No te das cuenta ella no es humana tiene que morir- Sam le contesto

-Tu si eres humano no?- Jacob le pregunto parándose enfrente de Nessie que no entendía bien nada

-No es lo mismo ella tiene ese olor, el olor de ellos- Sam le respondió

-Sí, pero a diferencia de ellos esta chica tiene pulso y su cuerpo tiene temperatura y no es pálida y dura como ellos- Jared respondió a Sam

-Pienso igual, es imposible que ella sea como ellos- Seth repuso se paró al lado de Jacob que no cambiaba su posición de ataque

-Aunque en el olor tienes razón, no huele como un simple humano y eso debe ser por su don- Jared le dijo a Sam

-Como así que don?- Sam le pregunto a Jared sin creerle mucho lo que estaba diciéndole

-Pues sí, esa chica así como la vez tiene un don, puede mostrarte lo que siente y lo que vivió sin decir nada solo con tocarte uno ve imágenes nítidas como si tu estuvieses en ese lugar y lo estuvieses viviendo por ella, algo magnifico, no crees?- Jared respondió tratando de tranquilizar a Sam

-Sí es así quiero ver como es, para saber que no me están mintiendo-Sam les dijo a Jacob y a Jared mirando a Nessie que estaba aferrada a la espalda de Jacob

-No, no voy a dejar que te acerques ni dos pasos a ella no confió en ti- Jacob le respondió

-Déjense de pelear por quien es el más macho la toco yo- Leah les dijo acercándose a Jacob

-Claro y tú crees que voy a dejar que tú la toques seres peor que Sam- le contesto Jacob

-Hola linda mi nombre es Leah puedo ver tu don?- Leah pregunto directamente a Nessie acercándose a ellos

-Acaso eres sorda te dije que tú no te le acercas- Jacob le contesto de mala manera a Leah

-Le estoy hablando a ella no a ti, o caso ella no tiene vos propia- Leah le contesto a Jacob

-Está bien, si de esa manera todos se van y nos dejan en paz- Nessie le respondió a Leah

-Genial- Leah dijo sonriente

Nessie avanzo hasta donde estaba Leah siempre acompañada de un lado por Jacob del otro por Jared y Seth iba detrás, Nessie extendió sus manos y las apoyo en las cienes de Leah que puso cara de asco al sentir el olor de Nessie

-No siento nada- Leah dijo mirando mal a Nessie

-Todavía no te mostré nada- Nessie dijo en un tono calmo y dulce, ella cerro los ojos y respiro profundo, no tenía demasiados recuerdos para mostrar y los que tenía de Jacob eran solo para ella, así que pensó de nuevo cuando Jared le conto que no era del todo humana de los cromosomas y demás

-Es como estar en el cine, no mienten- Leah contesto mirando a Sam

-Yo quiero ver, yo quiero ver- dijeron al mismo tiempo Colín y Brady

-No ya Leah dijo que no mentimos no fastidien- Jacob les dijo un tanto irritado por la situación

-Yo no tengo problema en mostrar nada si así todos se quedan conformes- contesto Nessie sonriente

Ella se acercó a Colín y Brady y puso una mano en la cabeza de cada uno y les enseño lo mismo que a Leah

-Es verdad se ve lo que piensa- dijo Brady

-Súper cool ese poder yo quiero otro además del nuestro- contesto Colín

-Que don tienen?- les pregunto Nessie curiosa

-Suficiente- les dijo Sam en tono de reto a Colín y Brady pero Nessie también lo sintió como un reto hacia ella

-Si están conformes, por favor les pido que se vayan- Jacob les dijo en un tono serio

-Por ahora nos iremos, pero quiero que te quede claro esa chica tiene de humano lo que nosotros de oveja, los estaré vigilando y más a ella- Sam le dijo en un tono serio- vámonos no tenemos mucho más que hacer aquí

Sam se fue y con ellos la manda todos excepto Seth y Jared que se quedaron

-Todo fue demasiado extraño todos ustedes pertenecen a una secta? –Nessie les pregunto mirando a Jacob

-Secta, no porque lo dices?- Seth le dijo riéndose

-Pues el tatuaje todos lo tienen y creí que es porque pertenecen a una secta- Nessie le dijo

-No somos una secta somos un grupo que cuida la zona de distintos peligros- Jared le respondió

-Está bien, ¿qué peligros?¿un chupasangre que es?- Nessie les pregunto tenía muchas preguntas y nada de respuestas

-Chicos podrían irse tengo que hablar con ella sí?- Jacob les dijo en un tono calmo

-Está bien- Seth le dijo- adiós linda

-Adiós- Nessie le respondió

-Perdón si ocasione mucho caos, no fue mi intención- Jared les confeso un poco apenado, porque sabía que ahora Jacob debería contarle todo o casi todo a su imprimación

-Lo sé- Jacob le dijo en un tono un poco seco

-Adiós Jared- le respondió Nessie saludándolo amablemente- gracias por todo igual lo exámenes y demás

-No es nada- Jared le contesto guiñando un ojo yéndose con Seth

Jacob y Nessie entraron a la casa, ella se sentó en un sofá verde que estaba en el medio de la sala y se dio cuenta que era uno de los lugares más grande de la casa junto con la cocina y que había demasiado sillones

-Siempre se reúnen en tu casa?- le pregunto mirándolo seria

-De vez en cuando- le dijo Jacob sentándose al lado de ella

-Me contaras porque él dijo lo de que no soy humana porque soy como ellos que mi corazón a diferencia del de ellos late que porque tú dices que somos los dos igual de humanos y…-Nessie le pregunto pero Jacón la interrumpió antes de que ella pueda terminar de decir todo lo que quería saber

-Tu y yo somos igual de humanos ok, yo si bien no tengo un don sano demasiado rápido- le dijo Jacob que tomo una navaja de la mesa y se hizo un pequeño corte

-No- le grito Nessie que sintió algo raro no solo porque vio que se cortó sino al percibir el olor de su sangre, ella rápidamente se tapó la boca y con ella su nariz para no seguir sintiendo él olor y cerro sus ojos fuerte, sintió que era una tortura sentir ese exquisito olor pero más ;el querer probarlo

-Amor perdón no era mi intención hacerte sentir mal, pero mira ya no tengo nada- le dijo Jacob que suavemente acaricio si rostro

-No vuelvas a hacer eso jamás- le contesto Nessie que empezó a sentirse mareada por el olor a sangre que quedo en el ambiente

-Está bien y de nuevo perdón- Jacob le contesto y le dio un beso- pero eso no es todo también soy metamorfos

-Meta que?-Nessie le pregunto tratando de concentrarse en Jacob

-Metamorfos cambio de forma- Jacob le respondió y Nessie empezó a reírse

-Puedes convertirte en silla?- Nessie le pregunto

-No, en lobo- Jacob le contesto poniéndose serio

-OK, eres un hombre-lobo?-Nessie le pregunto con algo de miedo y no hallaba la razón a por que ese miedo

-Sí, pero me convierto cuando quiero no cuando solo hay luna llena es para defender a los nuestros- Jacob le respondió mirando a los ojos a Nessie que lo miraba confundida, ellos estuvo callada un rato mirando a Jacob tratando de asimilar toda esa información, Jacob solo la miraba fijo esperando una respuesta deseando que no quiera salir corriendo con tremenda confesión

-Es raro pero te creo si yo puedo mostrar lo que siento, si es verdad es que me dijiste y hay gente con otros poderes, porque no podrías ser un metamorfos- Nessie le respondió

-Los dos tenemos el mismo número de cromosomas-Jacob le conto y Nessie asintió con su cabeza

-Existen los vampiros?- Nessie le pregunto enarcando una ceja

-Sí, existen y son nuestros enemigos- Jacob le respondió en seco

-Tú crees que yo soy un…-Nessie dijo pero no pudo terminar la frase

-No, hay clara diferencia entre ustedes, ellos son blancos como el marfil, fríos duros, su corazón es petrificado no late, no lloran, no tienen sentimientos, tú no eres nada como ellos, mírate tan hermosa y llena de vida, eres cálida tu corazón es el sonido más hermoso del mundo podría estar horas con mi cabeza sobre tu pecho escuchando ese sonido que me da vida y paz-Jacob le contesto

-Me dices todo esto y me siento un poco más normal, no me sorprende y no entiendo por qué no me sorprende, no debería de estar no se- Nessie le contesto recostando su cabeza sobre el pecho de Jacob- vivimos en un cuento de hadas es increíblemente irracional

- Lo sé , a veces ni yo creo que todo esto es verdad- Jacob le respondió

-Me puedes contar más sobre los vampiros?- Nessie le pregunto dudosa

-Por qué quieres saber más?-Jacón le pregunto

-Te sonara raro, pero no te lo conté, creo haber recordado algo- Nessie le dijo

-Pues veras, recordé a alguien corriéndome, era demasiado rápido, sus ojos eran rojos como si estuvieran llenos de sangre- Nessie le confeso

-Cuando recordaste eso- Jacob le pregunto serio

-No lo sé recién lo recordé, hace rato, se va y viene esa misma imagen- Nessie le respondió

-Es muy probable que sea un vampiro- Jacob le respondió

-Son malos los vampiros?-Nessie le pregunto

-Son asesinos, como están muertos, les vale los demás y les arrebatan la vida sin importarles nada, son unos sanguinarios por naturaleza, los odio con mi vida-Jacob le confeso y Nessie sintió un escalofrió por todo su cuerpo

-Mataron a alguien a quien querías?- le pregunto Nessie

-Sí, pero no quiero hablar de eso, solo quiero sentirte cerca de mí eso me hace demasiado bien-Jacob le contesto

…

Los Cullen habían llegado a su antigua casa, donde todo estaba como lo habían dejado, Esme y Alice se dispusieron a quitar todas las telas blancas que cobran los muebles mientras Rosalie quitaba con asco las telarañas y abría las ventanas para que todo se airee ya que había demasiado olor a encierro

-Tienen que ponerse a hacer eso ahora?-Edward les pregunto molesto

-Si me quedo quieto siento que puedo enloquecer- Alice le contesto con angustia

-Déjalas que hagan lo que quieran para despejarse- Carlisle le contesto a Edward en tono pacifico

-OK, ya llegamos a la casa, yo me voy hacia a la Push no hay tiempo que perder- Edward le contesto a Carlisle encarando hacia la puerta

-Yo voy contigo- Bella respondió

-No sé si sea buena idea, ellos no se alegraran de vernos, pero una persona en particular más nos odia más que lo demás, si Jacob se encuentra ahí y te ve no sé cómo pueda llegar a reaccionar-Edward le respondió

-Edward lo único que me interesa saber es si mi hija está bien, no me importa nada, yo voy tengo derecho-Bella le contesto

-Vamos todos, aunque se me pudra la nariz también quiero ir- Rosalie le dijo a Edward

-No solo iremos Bella, Carlisle y yo no queremos que piensen que fuimos a provocarlos, lo mejor es que ustedes se queden-Edward le respondió a Rosalie mirando a todos

-Y tú piensas que somos estúpidos, hace rato dijiste que si ellos la tocaron los matarías, Edward tú no estás pensando claramente y si van solos sé que no actuaras de manera muy cuerda y terminaran muertos los tres-Emmett le respondió serio

-Nadie va a pelear iremos a hablar de manera pacífica- Carlisle dijo tratando de tranquilizar a los que se quedarían

-Exacto yo nunca arriesgaría ni la vida de Carlisle ni la de Bella- Edward respondió lo más sereno que puedo, pero era la verdad el jamás arriesgaría la vida de Carlisle ni la de la razón de su vivir se encargaría luego de ellos después, solo no quería que si las noticias eran malas su demonio interno le termine ganando y termine cediendo a sus impulsos más primitivos esos que ya tenía dominados

Los tres se dispusieron a salir de la casa hacia el territorio Quilet

-A dónde vamos?- pregunto Bella

-A lo de Jacob no- Edward respondió serio

-El alfa hasta ese entonces era Sam, así que deberíamos de ir y hablar con él-Carlisle contesto serio

-Si tienes razón- Edward contesto

Los tres corrieron con prisa hacia lo de Sam, cuando llegaron no había nadie, Edward se sintió ofuscado por la situación, no podían tener tanta mala suerte

-Diablos y ahora qué?-Edward pregunto apretando los dientes

-Esperémoslos- Carlisle contesto de manera calma como siempre lo hacía Edward envidiaba esa cualidad

Estuvieron más de media hora Esperando cuando sitiaron que cada vez corrían más aprisa a donde ellos estaban

-Pero mira lo que el viento arrastro hasta nuestro territorio- Paul dijo y saliendo de atrás de un árbol ya en forma humana

-Vinimos en paz, queremos hablar con Sam- Carlisle le dijo lo más sereno que pudo

-Están muy lejos de su territorio, es más están en el nuestro y eso viola el tratado- Paul le contesto

-Mira no estamos para juegos, queremos hablar con Sam, sabemos que está llegando, no sé por qué tú te adelantaste para hablar con nosotros, él es el alfa no tu-Edward contesto molesto

-Que quieren aquí- Sam dijo molesto por ver en su territorio a los Cullen

-Vinimos en paz-Carlisle contesto

-Por qué motivo- Sam dijo mirándolos con desconfianza

-Lo que pasa es que…-dijo Bella y Sam la miro de manera sorpresiva

-Isabella Swan cuanto tiempo- Dijo Sam mirándola mal

-Se perdió nuestra hija- Edward le contesto rápido y en seco

-Su hija- Sam contesto con sorpresa

-Sí, ella salió a cazar con un amigo y no volvió-Bella respondió angustiada

-Y nosotros que tenemos que ver- dijo Paul molesto

-Continúen- Sam les dijo mirando mal a Paul

-Seguimos su efluvio y termina en su territorio, ¿ustedes no la vieron?, ayer se perdió no es hace tanto- Carlisle le dijo

-No, no la hemos visto- Sam le respondió frunciendo el ceño- ¿cómo es ella?

-Pues un mide un metro sesenta y cinco, tez blanca, ojos color chocolate, pelo largo con rulos de color marrón rojizo-Edward le contesto

-Es ella- le dijo Bella dándole una foto

Sam al verla se empezó a reír de forma fuerte

-La vieron?- pregunto Bella confundida por la reacción de Sam

-Sí, la hemos visto- Sam le respondió poniéndose serio de nuevo

-No- dijo Edward que leyó los pensamientos de Sam y vio lo que estaba pasando

-Qué pasa? Edward dinos- Bella le dijo odiaba que lea los pensamientos de los demás y se quede

Callado pensando

-Ya se dónde está, ella se encuentra bien- dijo un poco aliviado

-Donde? – le pregunto Carlisle

-Nada menos que con Jacob, él la encontró y la ha estado cuidando desde ayer- Edward contesto con celos y odio

-Él cree que esta imprimado de ella- Sam contesto enojado- nuestras razas no se pueden mezclar

-Imprimida do de mi Renesmee?- pregunto Bella- eso no puede ser tiene que ser una mala broma

-Tenemos que ir a buscarla ya y llevarla a casa- Edward les dijo a Carlisle y Bella

-Esperen vayan por otro lado, Paul ira con ustedes para tratar de tapar un poco el olor de ustedes si Jacob los ve les puedo asegurar que no dejara que se la lleven rápido, claramente yo le diré cuando llegue lo sucedido espero que cuando él vuelva a su casa ustedes hayan desaparecido con su hija- Sam les dijo

-Me parece lo más lógico-Edward contesto igual de serio que Sam

-Otra cosa déjenme esa foto así le muestro a Jacob que de verdad ella es pariente de ustedes-Sam les dijo con sonrisa triunfal

...

Cuando Carlisle, Edward y Bella se fueron con Paul, Sam mando a llamar a Seth que se había ido a su casa y no había presenciado nada, para que vaya a buscar a Jacob a su casa la escusa era que habían matado al vampiro que había estado tras de su novia y él dijo conocerla y se lo quería contar solo a él, Seth hizo lo pedido y se fue directo a lo de Jacob

Seth llego a lo de Jacob y estuvo un rato largo sentado afuera esperando que Jacob salga, cuando Jacob salió lo quedo mirando

-Paso algo?-Jacob le pregunto serio

-Sí, Sam te mando a llamar, me dijo que encontraron al bastardo que trato de matar a tu chica y dijo que la conocía, Sam no se lo dijo nada a los demás quería que lo sepas tú primero-Seth le murmuro para que Nessie no vaya a escuchar nada

-OK, dile que dentro de un rato voy- Jacob le contesto

-No, dijo que tiene que ser ahora, tú sabes que los secretos no quedan mucho tiempo guardado y quiere que vayas- Seth le volvió a decir

-Está bien, tú te quedarías con ella no quiero que se quede sola- Jacob le pidió a Seth como un favor-otra cosa si ella pregunta dile que ya vuelvo

-Claro que sí, hermano- Seth le dijo sentándose en las escaleras de la casa viendo como Jacob entraba en fase y salía corriendo aprisa adentrándose en el bosque

-Y Jacob pregunto?- Nessie mirando a Seth

-Se fue hasta lo de Sam ya vuelve- Seth le contesto sonriente

-Paso algo malo?-Nessie le pregunto seria

-No, nada malo, solo tenían que ver unos asuntos de cómo nos dispondremos para vigilar la zona- Seth le mintió- tú sabes él va a querer estar mucho tiempo contigo así tal vez sus turnos sean más cortos

-Ok- Nessie le dijo sentándose al lado de él

-Tú sabes cocinar?-Nessie le pregunto enarcando una ceja sonriendo

-Pues algo, estoy estudiando para ser chef quiero ponerme un lugar de comidas aquí en la reserva- Seth le contesto contento- como lo sabes?

-No lo sabía, es que quiero cocinar algo para Jacob y no se ni como se prende la estufa- Nessie le dijo riéndose

-Bueno yo te ayudo sin problemas- Seth le dijo levantándose del suelo entrando a la casa con Nessie

Seth se dirigió a la heladera y no había nada-Hay un problema- Seth dijo a Nessie mirándola serio

-Qué pasa?- Nessie le dijo abriendo los ojos grandes por las caras que Seth ponía

-Jacob no tiene nada en la heladera- Seth le dijo riéndose

-Oho y entonces?-Nessie le pregunto

-Pues podría ir hasta mi casa por algunas cosas, pero Jacob me pidió que me quede cuidándote

-Pues si tú vas hasta tú casa, yo no le digo si tú no le dices- Nessie le dijo sonriendo esperando la complicidad del lado de Seth

-Está bien, voy y vengo ni sentirás que me fui- Seth le respondió saliendo de la casa, ella quedó asombrada cuando lo vio cambiar en el aire a lobo, le pareció increíble

Nessie empezó a preparar las cosas, saco casi todo lo que había en la alacena seguramente usarían algo de todo eso, salió de nuevo afuera y se recostó en las escaleras esperando que Seth vuelva, se paró rápido del suelo retrocediendo para entrar a la casa cuando sintió un olor raro en el aire, que le era conocido

…

Jacob llego a lo de Sam que lo estaba esperando afuera, salió de fase de manera rápida, Sam no hablaba solo lo miraba a él y la foto que los Cullen le habían dejado

-Y que averiguaron- Jacob le pregunto serio y miro hacia todos lados agudizando el olfato, aspirando el aire que estaba en ambiente, tratando de decir de quien era, cuando se dio cuenta lo miro de forma sorpresiva a Sam

-Te diste cuenta los Cullen estuvieron aquí junto a Bella- Sam le dijo a Jacob que frunció el ceño

-Que vinieron a hacer?-Jacob le pregunto molesto por saber que esos habían vuelto

-Pues vinieron a buscar algo que se les perdió- Sam le contesto sonriente a Jacob

-Así que cosa?-Jacob le pregunto serio

-Pues a su hija, veras ella salió de caza con su novio vampiro y se perdió ayer por estas zonas-

Sam le contesto extendiendo su mano dándole la foto a Jacob

-Que mierda es esto?-Jacob pregunto con odio

-Pues esa cosa te dije no era humana, es hija de ellos y en este momento están en tú casa llevándose seguramente a esa abominación, para siempre de Forks-Sam le contesto

-Que!-Jacob exclamo con ira-No te das cuenta te engañaron, ella es humana, tú no entiendes que ella sea especial, ¿acaso crees que yo me imprimaría de una de ellos?

-No lo sé, tal vez la viste parecida a ella- Sam le respondió

-No es igual a ella es completamente distinta, Sam te digo esto, si cuando yo llego ella no está o le paso algo, te arrepentirás de esto- Jacob le contesto entrando en fase corriendo a la casa sentía que las patas no tocaban el suelo, que estaba en el aire por la velocidad a la que iba, pero sentía algo tranquilidad Seth no dejaría que se la lleven no hasta que él no llegue

…

Nessie entro a la casa, hecho llave a la puerta, y se sentó lejos de la puerta, sabía que había algo afuera y ese algo sabía que ella se había quedado sola, escucho pasos que empezaron a acercarse hasta la puerta y …tocaron.

-Hola hay alguien?- pregunto una voz a ella se le hizo familiar, Nessie no contesto se quedó escuchando a ver si alguien más hablaba

-Renesmee amor, somos tus padres, por favor abre sabemos que estás ahí podemos sentirte, bebé- le dijo la voz de una mujer y a ella se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, su corazón empezó a latir con demasiada fuerza en su pecho, ella se levantó de donde estaba y se acercó a la puerta

-Ábrenos, hija- le dijo otra voz, ella lentamente abrió la puerta y retrocedió al ver que las personas que hablaban no podían ser sus padres ya que dos de ellos aparentaban tener la misma edad que ella y él otro tampoco daba la edad para ser el padre

-Seguramente ustedes se equivocaron de casa, aquí no hay ninguna criatura perdida- Nessie les dijo retrocediendo chocando contra uno de los sillones

-Tranquila, Renesmee, no te vamos a hacer nada, somos mamá y papá, que pasa no nos reconoces? Edward no nos reconoce?- Bella le dijo angustiada

-Perdió la memoria, no sabe quiénes somos- Edward le dijo a Bella y Nessie lo miro sorprendida

-Tú eres el que puede leer la mente?-Nessie le pregunto asustada

-Sí, hija yo puedo leer la mente- Edward le dijo acercándose lentamente a ella

-Tú ves el futuro?- Nessie pregunto mirando a Bella

-No, Renesmee, tu tía Alice ve el futuro- Bella le respondió acercándose también

-No se acerquen un paso más, y dejen de decirme Resmee o lo que sea-Nessie les dijo asustada

-Hija, como hacer que lo comprendas, nosotros dos somos tus padres- Edward le dijo en un tono calmo

-Eso es imposible, ustedes parecen de mi edad como podrían ser mis padres?- Nessie les dijo mirándolos con desconfianza

-Mira- Bella le dijo sacando otra foto de ellos tres de su bolsillo-como podría tener una foto de nosotros tres si no te conociera hija-Nessie extendió rápido la mano y agarro la foto y la observo

-Disculpen, pero sigo sin creerlo, tal vez si esperamos que Jacob venga, podremos aclarar las cosas y…-Nessie dijo y las lágrimas empezaron a caer por que en el fondo sentía que tenían razón

-No- Edward dijo casi gritando-tenemos que irnos ya

-No, de ninguna manera, yo no me voy con ustedes, no los conozco- Nessie le dijo retrocediendo

-Tú no entiendes Jacob es nuestro enemigo por naturaleza, él va a querer matarte cuando sepas que eres

-Enemigos por Naturaleza?- Nessie le pregunto y se acordó que Jacob le dijo que los lobos eran los enemigos de los vampiros- Ustedes son vampiros?

-Si hija somos vampiros- Edward le contesto

-No, yo no soy un vampiro, mi corazón late y soy…-dijo negando con la cabeza

-Cálida?- le pregunto Edward

-Deja de meterte en mi cabeza- Le grito Nessie

Nessie empezó a retroceder, y miro hacia la puerta, no sabía cómo hacer para salir de ahí necesitaba que Jacob vuelva para salvarla de los vampiros de nuevo

-No vinimos a lastimarte-Edward le dijo para tranquilizarla

-Edward tal vez deberíamos dejarla, no te das cuenta que está sufriendo con todo esto-Carlisle dijo

-No, yo no voy a dejar que mi hija se quede en la casa de un hombre y menos si ese hombre es Jacob él nos odia, él te odia- Edward dijo mirando a Nessie

-Usted no sabe nada, él me ama- Nessie le dijo enojada y pensó todo lo que vivió con él en el corto tiempo que estuvieron juntos, como sintió su vida llena en el momento que se conocieron, sus besos sus caricias, como ese tal Edward podía decir que Jacob la odiaba

-Voy a matarlo, lo voy a destruir, como se atrevió a tocarte, tu eres una niña- Edward dijo furioso

-De que hablas?- pregunto Bella

-Ellos dos estuvieron juntos, ni un día se perdió y él se aprovechó de esta situación para engañarla- Edward contesto ofuscado- por favor hija deja de pensar en Jacob

-Yo no soy nada de ustedes- Nessie repitió furiosa

-Hija por favor- Bella le dijo acercándose a ella- tú eres mi vida, mi sol, entiendo que no nos creas yo tampoco lo haría, pero trata de acordarte, tú tienes un don puedes mostrar lo que sientes con el tacto, amas salir de compras con tú tía Alice, salir de caza con tú tío Emmett, que tía Rosalie te peine, escuchar las historias de Jasper y la guerra que Esme te haga postres, que Carlisle tú abuelo él que esta ahí, te hable de los Vulturi, dormirte escuchando a tu padre tocar el piano que yo te arropaba para dormir-Bella empezó a acercarse lento a Nessie y le dio un abrazo, Nessie la quedo mirando, conocía esos brazos

-Quédense adentro por nada salgan, él está cerca- Edward dijo a Nessie y a Bella

-Edward vamos a hablar tranquilos- Carlisle le dijo

-No me importa ya bastante si no le arranco la cabeza por tocarla, llega a decir una palabra, no sé si pueda controlarme-Edward le dijo y salió de la casa con Carlisle

-Tengo que ir no puedo permitir que lo lastime- Nessie le dijo a Bella

-Hija, no les pasara nada- Bella le dijo acariciando el rostro de Nessie para tranquilizarla

-Tú no entiendes, yo amo a Jacob no puedo permitir que papá lo latine- Nessie le dijo a Bella que le sonrió

-Te acordaste- Bella le dijo con felicidad

-Nunca podría olvidar tus brazos- Nessie le respondió

-Que hacen aquí?- Jacob pregunto y Nessie salió de la casa

-Jacob!- Nessie le dijo y corrió a abrazarlo

-Te hicieron algo?- Jacob pregunto abrazándola dándole besos en todo su rostro

-No, Jacob ellos…- Nessie dijo pero Jacob lo la dejo terminar de hablar

-Que mierda vinieron hacer aquí? le doy cinco segundos para irse si no se van no me importa matarlos

-Tú contra nosotros tres?-Edward pregunto

-Solo son ustedes dos y te aseguro que Carlisle no es mi objetivo-Jacob le contesto

-Hola Jake- Bella le dijo saliendo de adentro, Nessie se quedó sorprendida por la familiaridad con la que ellos se hablaban

-Bella tanto tiempo, lamento verte-Jacob le dijo temblando- Nessie retrocede

-Solo queremos llevarnos a nuestra hija-Bella le dijo extendiendo la mano para que Nessie se acerque a ellos

-Yo, lo lamento pero no quiero ir con ustedes, los amo pero…-Nessie dijo y Jacob la quedo mirando asombrado

-Es verdad?-Él le pregunto con furia y sintió que no podía controlar ese impulso

-Jacob, yo… ellos vinieron y recordé todo, yo fui a cazar con un amigo y él se volvió loco y quiso tomarme a la fuerza corrí y corrí me golpee la cabeza y olvide todo parcialmente-Nessie le dijo

-Son tus padres?- Jacob le pregunto y Nessie asintió

-Renesmee ya vámonos- Edward dijo mirando mal a Jacob

-No, yo quiero quedarme con él- Nessie repitió

-Pues yo no quiero que te quedes- Jacob le dijo con odio a Renesmee que sintió que el corazón se le despedazaba por la frialdad que Jacob mostraba para con ella

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jacob, Jacob va a tener que replantearse demasiadas cosas, cunato tiempo podra estar lejos de ellas, muchas gracias por sus reviews, espero para la semana que viene poder subir otro =D<strong>_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Disclaimer:__ Los personajes le pertenecer a Stephanie Meyer, yo solo imagino y escribo espero y les guste_**

**_Summary: __Cuando Bella murió al traer al mundo a Renesmee, Jacob se fue de Forks cegado por la ira que él tenía a ese adefesio que le arrebato lo que él más amaba, pasado un año volvió, los Cullen junto a Bella ya se habían ido, Jacob nunca conoció a Renesmee, pero por las vueltas de la vida Renesmee es salvada por él ¿Podrá la imprimación y lo que sienten ser más fuerte que él odio que él siente por ella y su familia?_**

* * *

><p>Primero antes que nada perdón por el retraso los parciales me tenian loca estaba full con los estudios, Segundo cambio la forma de redacción espero y no les moleste ya que escribía en tercer en segunda y a veces hasta en primera y me mareaba sola y tercero espero poder actualizarlo seguido, no las molesto más<p>

* * *

><p>Nessie Pov<p>

-Pues yo no quiero que te quedes- Jacob me dijo con odio sentí que el corazón se me despedazaba por la frialdad que Jacob estaba usando para conmigo

-Jake, es una broma eso no? tú quieres que me quede- le dije mirándolo a los ojos pero él quito su vista rápido mirando hacia otro lado

-Váyanse de una vez, y no vuelva a pisar ninguno, pero ninguno de ustedes este territorio, y si vuelven la manda esta en todo derecho de actuar, o ¿acaso olvidaron el tratado?-Jacob dijo de mala forma mirando ahora al abuelo

-No lo olvidamos, ya mismo nos vamos pero no solo de estas tierras, sino de Forks-papá le dijo usando el mismo tono de odio que Jacob

-Que tratado?- les pregunte y mire a Jacob que seguía mirándome con odio y ahora asco

-Los vampiros que entran a este territorio no salen con vida asique no vuelvas a este lugar-Jacob me contesto como una amenaza, eso tenía que ser una broma, él estaba dispuesto a matarme si yo trataba de verlo

-Es claro que le explicaremos las reglas del tratado, y no te preocupes ni ti ni ninguno de la manada, ella no volverá a este territorio- él abuelo le contesto de forma calma, él siempre era así, recto educado, no se inmutaba por casi nada, era la conciencia de toda la familia

-Jacob lamento si…-mamá le dijo y no termino de formar la frase porque se vio interrumpida por él

-De verdad váyanse y llévense a eso que crearon-Jacob le contesto mirándola a ella de arriba abajo y dio media vuelta para dirigirse a su casa

-Jake, no por favor, quiero que hablemos- le dije acercándose a él que, tocando su espalda, él se dio vuelta de forma muy brusca, haciendo que de dos pasos hacia atrás, papá se para enfrente de mi

-Nosotros dos no tenemos nada pero nada de qué hablar-Jacob me respondió con tono reacio y entro a la casa

Mamá se acercó de forma rápido a mí y me abrazo y yo no lo pude contener y empecé a llorar, sentía que Jacob me había arrancado el corazón del pecho y lo estaba destrozando entre sus manos

-Ahora si vámonos-papá dijo serio

-Yo no me voy tengo que hablar con él- le dije negando con la cabeza

-Mi amor, vamos, deja que Jacob se calme un poco y después vas a ver que van a poder charlar de forma tranquila, ahora él está un poco molesto- mamá me dijo dándome un beso en la frente

-El ahora está enojado, no sabe cómo manejar la situación, pero sé que todo saldrá pequeña- me dijo Carlisle

-OK- les dije y camine con ellos adentrándonos en el bosque, los pies no me respondían, me pesaban, estaban clavados en ese lugar, porque yo ya sabía dónde pertenecía, me di vuelta y vi la casa de Jacob, sentía que esa sería la última vez

…

Llegamos a la antigua casa, la recordaba vagamente, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie y la abuela estaban en la puerta y vinieron como un flash a mi lado a abrazarme y llenarme de besos

-Qué bueno que no te paso nada, pequeña- me dijo la abuela Esme y me abrazo contra ella

-Estoy bien- le dije un tono muy bajo

-Que pasa bebé? Porque estas así, esos le hicieron algo?- pregunto la tía Rosalie a papá enojada

-Quiero dormir un rato si no les molesta- les dije tratando de no llorar

-Te gustaría primero que te prepare él baño, así te relajas, hueles a…- la tía Rosalie me dijo mirándome con el ceño fruncido y miro a Edward

-La encontró Jacob- papá le contesto en seco

-Con más razón vamos a quitarte ese olor a perro mojado que tienes- me dijo la tía Rosalie y yo la mire mal

-Olor a perro?, para mi huelo demasiado bien, no me voy a dar ningún baño, no quiero perder su dulce olor- le dije enojada sonriendo sin ganas

-Edward de que mierda está hablando?- dijo la tía enojada

-Nada que a ti deba importarte, no te entrometas- papá le contesto

-Abuela donde puedo descansar?- le pregunte suspirando

-Hoy mismo nos vamos, no hay tiempo para descansar aquí lo harás en casa- me contesto papá

-Yo ya estoy en casa- le dije y una lagrima se me escapo

-Edward lo mejor sería quedarnos hoy y mañana partir, ella tiene que descansar- él abuelo le dijo calmo

-Ven amor te llevo a una habitación para que descanses- me dijo la abuela

-Yo voy con ustedes- dijo mamá abrazándome.

Me llevaron a una habitación que tenía las paredes de un color blanco pastel y todos los muebles hasta la cama eran de roble, tenía un gran ventanal que daba hacia el bosque era lo que más me gusto, me senté en la cama y empecé a llorar

-Que pasa vida?- me pregunto la abuela

-Jacob me odia por ser vampiro- le dije sollozando peor

-Jacob?- pregunto ella confundida

-Amor Jake no te odia, solo está confundido, dale tiempo-mamá me respondió

-Tiempo, mañana papá me llevara obligada a Alaska, no hay tiempo- le conteste angustiada

-Están hablando de Black, Jacob Black?- la abuelo pregunto y caí en cuenta

-De donde lo conocen?- les pregunte

-Esme, después te explico, me dejarías, hablar con ella?- mamá le dijo y Esme sonrió y se retiro

-Me vas a decir?- le pregunte

-Jacob era mi mejor amigo antes de convertirme en lo que soy ahora- me dijo en un tono calmo

-Eso explica por qué odia a los vampiros uno de ellos convirtió a su amiga- le dije triste

-Él nunca entendió que mi vida fue trazada desde que conocí a tu padre, ahí supe lo quería para mi vida- me dijo ella sonriente

-Yo no lo conocí?- le pregunte mirándola seria

-No, él estuvo en mi embarazo y cuando te tuve se fue- me contesto

-Siento que lo conozco su voz, me fue tan familiar a penas lo vi, te parecerá estúpido tal vez, pero siento que lo conozco desde antes de haber nacido, mi vida estaba como vacía, algo le faltaba, me sentía incompleta, es él, lo sé, es él lo que me faltaba en mi vida para ser feliz, apenas lo vi sentí una corriente por todo mi cuerpo, solo a él lo necesito para ser feliz, yo lo amo, lo se lo siento, no me importa que me digan apenas lo conozco- le dije y ella me abrazo

-No llores más hija, te creo, estoy segura que te enamoraste de él, tú estás grande ya, aunque yo te veo como a mi bebé sé que estas sintiendo- me dijo y me apretó fuerte contra ella

Me acosté en la cama y ella se acostó a mi lado abrazándome, quería que él venga por mí ya, y me diga que él me quería, que no le importaba que era hija de ni que era vampiro, me hice la dormida para que mamá se vaya cuando se fue me levante de la cama y mire hacia afuera y volví a llorar, él no podía odiarme, eso tenía que ser una pesadilla, necesitaba verlo y explicarle, que yo no le hice nada apropósito, que aunque él no me quiera yo siempre lo iba a amar, pero como podría salir con ellos ahí vigilándome, jamás llegaría a su casa

-Espero que no estés pensando eso de verdad- me dijo papá entrando pero no le preste atención, seguía mirando hacia afuera en dirección a su casa

-Te estoy hablando- me dijo en un tono serio

-No iré a ningún lado, no llegaría a la puerta- le conteste

-Hija cuando volvamos a casa veras que lo olvidaras rápido, será solo un mal recuerdo- me dijo y yo negué con la cabeza

-Tu podrías olvidar a mamá?- le pregunte mirándolo con rabia y angustia, porque no quería entender que yo amaba a Jacob

-No hay comparación, ustedes son distintos, de dos mundos diferentes- me dijo él frunciendo el ceño

-Mamá también era diferente a ti y tu la convertiste – le dije llorando

-Tú conoces la historia sabes que yo no quería- me dijo él sentándose en mi cama

-Lo sé, lo sé pero al final ella se convirtió, por nuestra causa- le dije mirando hacia afuera- por eso él me odia

-Porque él te odia tenemos que irnos- me dijo papá en un tono sereno

-Yo no me voy, sé que puedo cambiar ese odio y convertirlo en amor solo necesito tiempo- le dije y apoye mi mano contra el vidrio

-Él te dijo que si entrabas en su territorio te mataría- me dijo él y yo respire profundo

-No dijo eso- le dije dándome vuelta para mirarlo

-No pero lo dio a entender- me contesto enarcando una ceja

-Él nunca me lastimaría- le dije conteniendo las lagrimas

-Él te iba a lastimar cuando te acercaste, está lleno de ira y odio le leí en su cabeza, hija a mí me duele verte sufrir así, pero él es un animal, él no te quiere, sé que me estas odiando porque te estoy diciendo esto, pero es así la verdad- me dijo levantándose de la cama

-Dame un día más, no nos vallamos mañana por favor- le suplique llorando

-Si él te quiere vendría ya mismo por ti- me contesto y yo baje la cabeza

-Entiendo- le dije llorando y él me abrazo

-Odio verte así, jamás debería haberte dejado salir sola con Nahuel- me dijo furioso

-Donde esta él?- le pregunte mirándolo él paso sus manos por mis mejillas

-No lo sabemos, pero cuando lo encuentre- me dijo enojado

-No lo Mates, solo asústalo- le dije sin vacilar y él me miro serio- él quiso hacerme daño se aprovechó de mi confianza y mi cariño, pero no merece morir

-Eso lo veré yo- me dijo dándome un beso en la frente- descansa mañana saldremos temprano

-Si- susurre y fui de nuevo al lado del ventanal

-Por favor, no me dejes, prometiste que me buscarías- susurre

Jacob Pov

Entre a la casa furioso y rompí todo lo que estaba a mi paso, ella era la maldita hija de ellos, tenía una puta suerte, en realidad no era suerte lo mío, era la desgracia en persona, de todas las mujeres del mundo me había fijado en una que no lo era, trate de tranquilizarme pero no podía sentía como un odio me carcomía por dentro, como podía haber creído que estaba imprimado de eso? No podía ser, ella ni siquiera era humana, no era posible, avente la mesa contra la pared y me senté en el suelo, tenía que calmarme no podía romper la casa en donde había crecido, por una idiotez como esta

-Que paso en tu casa?- me pregunto Seth que tenía una bolsa de víveres en la mano

-Por qué mierda lo hiciste?- ir pregunte

-Hacer qué? Fui por algunas cosas iba a ayudar a tu chica a hacerte algo especial- me contesto

-Tú me ves cara de estúpido?- crees que no sé qué Sam te mando a propósito para que ellos se la llevaran?- le grite

-Quien se la llevo? Jacob donde esta?- me pregunto preocupado

-Tu acaso no sabías que ella es hija de Isabella y ese mal nacido?- le pregunte

-No, Jacob como lo iba a saber, nadie me lo dijo va en realidad tu si, como puede ser que sea hija de ellos, hay algo raro ella tiene puso- me contesto asombrado

-Si tiene o lo deja de tener ese no es mi problema- le respondí serio levantándome del piso

-Vamos Jacob estas de bromistas tú te imprimaste de ella no te puede importar nada lo que pase con ella- me contesto serio y asombrado por mi reacción pero era la verdad esa no me importaba

-Jamás vuelvas a decir que me imprimí de eso escuchaste- lo amenaza

-No iras por ella?- me pregunto casi en un grito

-No y espero que se vayan pronto- le conteste

-Yo si la hubiese ido a buscar imprimarse es lo mejor y a ti te da lo mismo, daría cualquier cosa porque ella se hubiese imprimado de mí y no de ti- me contesto y yo me reí

-Me olvide que tú eras un fanático de ellos- le respondí con sorna

-Va más allá de que a mí Los Cullen me caigan bien, esa chica es única, lástima que lo veas así- me dijo dando la vuelta para salir- espero y esto que estás haciendo no te traiga consecuencias, rechazar a quien deberías cuidar y querer, creo que por primera vez me das lastima- dijo y se fue

Me quede un rato largo sentado en suelo hasta que oscureció, todo era negro como vida en este momento, me levante del suelo y fui a la habitación me embriago su olor, respire un par de veces profundo, era tan dulce como no me había dado cuenta? Abrí las ventanas y metí en una bolsa de residuos todo lo que había comprado para ella y la deje en un rincón del cuarto, me tire en la cama y cerré los ojos, y ella estaba ahí sonriendo, besándome, tenía que arrancar esos pensamientos, no podía quedarme en Forks tenía que irme hasta que ellos se vayan, Salí de la casa y entre fase y corrí alejándome lo más que pude de ahí, de ella

Nessie Pov

Me quede toda la noche en vela, mirando hacia afuera, me dolían los ojos de tanto llorar, el amanecer llegaba cada vez más rápido no parecían horas, parecían minutos, segundos, las lágrimas empezaron a caer de vuelta cuando sentí sus pasos en la puerta

-Pasa- le dije antes de que toque

-Estas lista, ya partimos a casa- me dijo papá y yo negué con la cabeza

-Alejarme no ara que lo olvide, ara que lo extrañe más- le respondí sin mirarlo

-En el futuro, me agradecerás esto- me dijo serio

-Por qué lo odias?- le pregunte

-No lo odio, nosotros dos siempre tuvimos nuestras diferencias, antes quiso robarme a tu madre ahora a ti- me dijo y yo empecé a respirar entrecortado

-Él, él era… salía- dije mirándolo con miedo a su respuesta

-No, pero quería, mientras más rápido te desilusiones de él mejor, no te voy mentir, diciéndote algo que no es- me contesto

-Eso explica mejor por qué me odia todo tiene sentido- le dije y él me abrazo

-Hija te amo demasiado, tú y tu madre son mi familia, mi vida no creas que hago esto porque no quiero que dentro de muchos años te enamores, pero quiero que sea de alguien digno de ti, de mi princesa, de mi mundo, no voy a dejar que cualquier perro se acerque- me dijo respirando profundo

-Te sonora mal pero por favor solo día más- le dije sollozando entre sus brazos

-No, un día más seria matarte por que no vendría, vamos- me dijo serio

-Está bien- le conteste, no serviría de nada llorar patalear nunca cedería

Baje y estaban todos esperándome, mamá al pie de la escalera me dio un abrazo

-Cuando lleguemos iremos de compras y te olvidaras de todo- me dijo la tía Alice

-Y yo quiero ver como casas a un grizzli- me dijo tío Emmett abrazándome

-No, tío Jasper, no por favor, deja que este mal, no quieras que me manipules- le dije y él sonrió

-Está bien Renesmee dejo de hacerlo- me respondió

-Quiten esa cara de velorio, no murió nadie, solo cometió un error perdonable, veras que te olvidaras de ese imbécil rápido- me dijo tía Rosalie

-Vámonos ya si nos vamos a ir- les dije respirando profundo

Corrimos un trayecto largo, todos iban lento por mí, que me detenía cada rato, a llorar, no me importaba que ellos me vean con lastima, quería que comprendan que no quería irme, llegamos a Alaska casi anocheciendo, yo me fui directo a mi cuarto y le puse llave aunque sabía que si ellos querían de un solo soplido la tiraban abajo, mamá llamo un par de veces a la puerta pero no le abrí, no me sentía ni dolida de que Jacob se haya enamorado de ella en algún momento de su vida, eso era el pasado, pero sí que no lo haya convencido a papá de quedarnos un tiempo más en Forks ella en el fondo pensaba como él

Jacob Pov

Volví a la casa agotado pasado un día, había corrido la mayoría del tiempo, me di una ducha rápida, cuando fui a la habitación su hedor ya no estaba, eso ya era un comienzo el próximo paso hacer de cuenta que ella no existía, que jamás se había cruzado en mi camino, me tire a descansar cuando escuche de lejos que alguien venía, así que me levante de la cama y Salí al patio trasero

-Pensé que todavía no estarías- me dijo Leah seria

-Que quieres?- me le pregunte

-Nos toca patrullar- me respondió reacia

-Disculpa pero yo patrullo con Seth y Quil- le respondí

-Pues ninguno quiere patrullar contigo y pues el karma me toca a mí- me contesto con una sonrisa falsa

-OK salgamos a patrullar- le dije enojado

-Antes puedo hacerte una pregunta?- me dijo ella

-Que quieres?- le dije reacio

-De verdad te imprimaste de ella?- me pregunto curiosa

-Muy graciosa tu pregunta déjame tranquilo patrulla sola- le respondí de mala forma

-No Jake, Jacob, solo quiero saber que se siente- me pregunto tratando de poner su semblante serio

-Imprimarte con alguien es como...como si cuando la vieras, todo cambiara. De pronto, ya no es la gravedad la que te mantiene en este planeta, es ella nada más importa, harías cualquier cosa, serías serias cualquier cosa que ella necesitara- le respondí y ella me miro fascinada

-Parece algo demasiado hermoso y perfecto- me dijo sonriendo

-Pues no lo es- le dije mirándola mal

-Yo daría todo, por sentir eso, encontrarlo, ya sabes pero eso jamás pasara- me dijo triste

-Pues tienes suerte- le dije

-Suerte? Saber que jamás amare que jamás seré amada, que no podre tener hijos? yo no veo donde está mi suerte- me contesto

-A qué quieres llegar- le dije furioso

-Jacob yo pienso como Seth, si bien ella no es del todo normal tú te imprimaste y no lo puedes cambiar, por algo fue con ella no lo crees así?- me pregunto mirándome a los ojos

-No, no lo veo así- le conteste

-Igual de que sirve, ellos se la llevaron hoy a la madrugada- me contesto

-Genial- le dije sonriente, pero sentía una opresión en el pecho rara, ella ya no existía solo tenía que dejar de pensarla

-Te sientes bien?- me pregunto ella con el entrecejo fruncido

-Demasiado vayamos a patrullar y no perdamos más tiempo- le dije serio corriendo hacia el bosque entrando en fase

Nessie Pov

Los días se me hacían meses y las semanas años ya habían pasado casi un mes y yo todavía sentía un agujero en el pecho, algo ya no estaba, y si estaba se estaba apagando, muriendo necesitaba verlo más que respirar o comer era una necesidad extraña la que sentía, sabía que era porque lo amaba y nunca podría dejar de hacerlo pero a nadie le importaba, según todos iba a pasar, pero yo sabía que esto nunca pasaría, deseaba volver a verlo aunque, papá había tenido razón, él me odiaba por ser vampiro por eso no me busco, pero yo podía cambiar eso y lo iba cambiar por él. Me levante de la cama y me puse un vestido negro a lunares con escote barco que tía Alice me había comprado , una medias negras media pierna con zapatos negros, me pinte los labios rojos y delinee mis ojos de negro. Baje y ahí estaba todos, al parecer se quedarían un tiempo más hasta que yo "mejore" algo imposible

-Pero que hermosa esta mi sobrina- dijo Alice sonriente

-Están todos? Quiero comunicarles una noticia, algo que estuve pensando esta última semana- les dije

-Sí, estamos todos- dijo Esme entrando

-Que haces así tenemos que ir de caza- me dijo papá

-Precisamente de eso les quería hablar, tome una decisión, desde hoy renuncio a ser vampiro- les dije y todos me miraron asombrados

* * *

><p>Bueno espero les haya gustado, tratare la semana que viene tener otro y un poco más extenso, besitos Debs<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**_Disclaimer:__ Los personajes le pertenecer a Stephanie Meyer, yo solo imagino y escribo espero y les guste_**

**_Summary: __Cuando Bella murió al traer al mundo a Renesmee, Jacob se fue de Forks cegado por la ira que él tenía a ese adefesio que le arrebato lo que él más amaba, pasado un año volvió, los Cullen junto a Bella ya se habían ido, Jacob nunca conoció a Renesmee, pero por las vueltas de la vida Renesmee es salvada por él ¿Podrá la imprimación y lo que sienten ser más fuerte que él odio que él siente por ella y su familia?_**

* * *

><p>Nessie Pov<p>

-Precisamente de eso les quería hablar, tome una decisión, desde hoy renuncio a ser vampiro- les dije y todos me miraron asombrados  
>-Hija estás haciendo una broma verdad?- me pregunto papá serio tratando de leer en lo más profundo pero no tenía nada que ocultar, esa era le verdad quería dejar de beber sangre y ser lo más humanamente posible para él<br>-No- le conteste segura  
>-Edward no se lo permitirás verdad?- pregunto en un grito de histeria contenido tía Rosalie mirando mal a papá<br>-Está hablando demasiado en serio- contesto papá mirando a todos  
>-Claro que estoy hablando de verdad, de hoy en adelante no beberé más sangre solo comeré todo previamente cocinado- les conteste sonriente<br>-Hija no puedes renunciar a ser vampiro- me dijo papá demasiado serio  
>-Mamá tu renunciaste a ser humana, por favor di algo- le dije mirándola, necesitaba que ella por lo menos este de mi lado<br>-No es lo mismo- me dijo papá furioso, seguramente mis comparaciones de Jacob y yo, él y mamá ya lo habían cansado  
>-Carlisle explícale que eso no es posible- mamá le dijo insegura<br>-Es imposible, si bien Renesmee es medio humano medio vampiro jamás estuvo sin beber sangre de animal, Renesmee tu organismo necesita la sangre para poder vivir, tu nunca habías dejado de tomar sangre no sabemos cómo eso podría afectarte- me dijo él abuelo de forma tranquila para que entre en razón  
>-Abuelo tú mismo lo dijiste siempre tome sangre, jamás estuve un tiempo si beber sangre, sabemos que mi organismo asimila alimentos cocinados como las rica comidas que mamá y la abuela me hacen, tal vez mi organismo al ser en parte humana no necesité la sangre- le dije rogando que entienda mi punto<br>-Tu cuando estabas en el vientre de Bella bebías sangre, te la consumías a ella y después Bella tuvo que empezar a tomar sangre para que tú te llenes, de verdad crees que no necesitas sangre?- me pregunto tía Rosalie mirándome enojada  
>-Yo estoy segura que no necesitó, quiero intentarlo- les dije a todos con firmeza<br>-Te volviste loca, ese perro inmundo te metió eso en la cabeza y si ustedes aprueban esto están más locos que ella- les dijo tía Rosalie furiosa  
>-Nessie sube y cámbiate que iremos a cazar- me ordeno papá<br>-No- le respondí segura elevando mi voz un tono  
>-Nessie si tú no vas, te llevare yo aunque no quieras- me dijo papá ahora enojado<br>-Y si no quiero cazar que? me abrirás la boca y me obligaras a que beba? O drenaras el animal y me pondrás un embudo?- le pregunte en el mismo tono que él estaba usando para conmigo, me dolía hablarle así, pero no podía dar mi brazo a torcer, no ahora, yo estaba segura que mi sacrificio valdría la pena  
>-Si tengo que hacerlo lo are- me dijo papá y lo mire sorprendida era mi carta más fuerte, ellos nunca me obligarían a hacer algo que no quería<br>-Basta los dos- dijo mamá enojada  
>-Bella dile- le dijo papá mirándola, yo también la mire rogándole que se ponga de mi lado<br>-Prometo que si necesitó beberé sangre, mi idea no es matarme sino ser más humana, por favor- le dije y las lágrimas empezaron a caer  
>-Lo haces por ti o para agradarle a ese perro- dijo tía Rosalie molesta<br>-Rosalie, no le pelees a la niña- le dijo tío Jasper  
>-Vamos miren sus caras ya casi los tiene convencidos, yo no reacciono así por pelearle, es porque yo no quiero que se mate por uno de esos- le contesto Rosalie a Jasper<br>-Lo repito mi idea no es matarme, sino hacer una nueva dieta- les dije tratando de sonar relajada secándome las lagrimas  
>-A la primera que te sientes mal cazas- me dijo mamá y corrí a abrazarla<br>-Sabía que entenderías- le dije dándole besos, papá nos miraba furioso, yo daría cualquier cosa por que él lo entienda  
>-Genial, sentenciaste tu hija a la muerte- le dijo tía Rosalie a mamá pero yo negué con la cabeza<p>

Ya habían pasado 4 meses, yo no probaba gota de sangre cosa que a todos les preocupaba, tía Rosalie se había con él tío Emmett ya hace una semana, según ella no quería estar para cuando caiga muerta y para eso faltaba poco, casi nada. Me levante de mi cama y me mire frente el espejo tenía una ojeras enormes, últimamente dormía más de la cuenta, el agotamiento me estaba ganado, me maquille lo mejor posible haciendo que esa cara de cansancio desaparezca, coloree bien rosas mis mejillas y pinte mis labios encontrando el mismo tono que él mío ya era otra, peine con cuidado mis bucles ya que mientras mejor los peinaban mejor aspecto saludable daba, me puse tres remeras, para disimular un poco mi delgadez, baje y todos estaban en la sala mirándome  
>-Qué pasa?- les pregunte<br>-Nessie has llegado demasiado lejos con esto- me dijo papá  
>-Yo estoy bien - le recalque<br>-Tú crees que un buen maquillaje esconde tu cara de enferma y cansancio?- me pregunto con angustia  
>-Crees que somos tan inocentes como para no darnos cuenta que estas usando tres camisetas, estas actuando como alguien enfermo, que oculta su enfermedad- él tenía su semblante duro pero triste<br>-Hija hoy iremos de caza- me dijo mamá y las lágrimas empezaron a salir  
>-Si quieren los acompaño pero no voy a beber sangre- les dije enojada<br>-No podemos obligarte, queremos que bebas por tu cuenta - me dijo mamá mirándome con tristeza, yo no los podía mirar, era una egoísta por pensar solo en mí, pero yo sabía que a él esto lo haría feliz cuando se entere  
>-Si es que se entera- me dijo papá enojado<br>-Yo sé que el vendrá- le dije al borde del llanto mirando hacia afuera, venía diciendo eso hace cuatro meses ya  
>-Que es lo que quieres para volver a beber sangre?- me pregunto papá<br>-Tú sabes que es lo que quiero- le dije angustiada  
>-Si vamos a Forks tu beberás sangre de nuevo?- me pregunto papá<br>-Primero quiero que Jacob sepa que yo renunciaría a la sangre por él- les dije tratando de sonar calma, a papá se le dibujo media sonrisa  
>-Él te va a decir que dejes de beber sangre así mueres de una vez- me dijo enojado y yo sentí una opresión en el pecho<p>

-Yo no pienso así- le dije mirándolo con tristeza  
>-Hagamos un trato ahora- me dijo él y yo enarque una ceja<br>-Vamos a Forks, hablas con él y te diga lo que te diga volverás a beber sangre si no, no iremos- me dijo en un tono serio  
>-Está bien- le dije feliz y fui por abrazarlo pero retrocedió<br>-Tu vez como un triunfo a esto, yo esto lo veo como lo que es un gran error porque te terminara de dañar más, pero por lo menos sé que volverás a beber sangre y a la larga volverás a estar bien- me dijo yendo hacia la otra sala, mamá me miro con angustia y se fue detrás de papá  
>-Que está pasando?- le pregunte a tía Alice que me miraba con demasiada tristeza<br>-Nada, porque no vamos a preparar tu bolso para el viaje a Forks- me dijo sonriendo falsamente, conocía bien los gestos de cada uno ya  
>-Que viste?, porque papá de repente me deja ir a Forks, eso es ilógico ahora que lo pienso- le dije mirándola fijamente<br>-Tú sabes que no veo tu futuro y que tampoco puedo ver con claridad el de Edward y Bella cuando estas cerca- me contesto nerviosamente  
>-Pero viste algo-le dije asustada<br>-Sí Renesmee los vi, y eso me perturbo nunca los había visto desde que estas- me dijo angustiada  
>-Tía haces demasiado suspenso por favor?- le dije al borde del llanto<br>-Tu no estabas en su futuro, todos sufríamos demasiado por eso, tú simplemente no estabas- me dijo y yo sentí un frío recorrerme el cuerpo  
>-Me voy a morir?- le pregunte con miedo<br>-No lo sé, pero no estabas, creo que por eso Edward va a hacer este viaje por ti, tiene miedo de perderte completamente- me dijo tía Alice, yo me levante despacio del sofá ya que últimamente si me levantaba de golpe me mareaba  
>Me dirigí hacia donde mamá y papá estaban, los dos estaban hablando muy bajo de algo, yo entre sin tocar y los mire a ambos<br>-Que pasa amor?- me pregunto mamá  
>-Les prometo que pase lo que pase, yo voy a volver a beberé sangre hasta el hartazgo, aunque sé que no la necesito- les dije esbozando media sonrisa<br>-Te sientes mal?- me pregunto papá parándose al lado mío  
>-Es que ya es hora de comer y me está dando hambre- le dije sonriendo<br>-A ti te estaba buscando, ven es hora de que comas- me dijo la abuela tomando mi mano  
>-OK, los amo- les dije y me fui con la abuela<br>-Comí todo lo que había en el plato eran tres bistec apenas cocinados, demasiado jugosos, hice un esfuerzo sobrehumano para terminarlo, ya que últimamente ni siquiera me pasaba la comida cocinada  
>Cuando termine me fui a mi cuarto, sentía que no llegaba más, me desplome en mi cama y cerré los ojos, necesitaba demasiado dormir y recuperar fuerzas, me removí cuando sentí la voz de mamá, abrí los ojos y la mire<br>-Vamos hija, es hora de partir- me dijo sonriente  
>-Ya?- le pregunte estirándome despacio<br>-Si mi amor ya, el auto nos va a llevar hasta una pista privada y de ahí nos tomaremos un jet- me dijo acariciando mi frente  
>-Pensé que iríamos corriendo- le dije sonriendo y ella me sonrió<br>-Vístete rápido, te estamos esperando- me dijo depositando un beso en mi frente  
>Me vestí rápido, un Jean una camiseta y una campera, sentía demasiado frío, cuando llegamos a la pista para mi sorpresa ahí estaba tía Rosalie y tío Emmett esperándonos<br>-Te sorprende tanto vernos?- me pregunto él tío Emmett dándome un abrazo levantándome en el aire  
>-Trátala con cuidado- le dijo tía Rosalie<br>-Hola- le dije tímidamente  
>-Mira como estas- me dijo angustiada<br>-Rosalie- fue lo único que papá le dijo en mal tono  
>El viaje no fue muy largo solo un par de horas, cuando llegamos a Forks mi corazón latía demasiado rápido, estaba más que feliz, todos me miraban de forma dulce hasta papá que hace mucho no lo hacia, hasta la casa fuimos todos es dos autos, papá y tío Emmett y mamá viajaban en el mismo que yo, los abuelos, las tías y Jasper en otro, los dos autos iban pegados casi a la par, papa miraba hacia afuera constantemente<br>-Ya saben que volvimos- dijo papá y yo esboce una sonrisa, él ya sabía que yo estaba en Forks, ya sabia que había vuelto  
>-Estén alerta- dijo papá y yo lo mire confundida<br>-Nos van a atacar?- le pregunte asustada  
>-No, estos territorios son nuestros, tu quédate tranquila- me dijo calmado<br>-Esta bien- le dije y suspire apoyando mi cabeza en mamá y cerré los ojos

Jacob Pov

-Sam nos mando a llamar- me dijo Leah agitada  
>-Porque?- le pregunte mirándola serio<br>-No lo se, pero quiere que vayamos, Jacob por favor esta seria a la tercer reunión que faltas, eres mi compañero no puedes no ir, después quieres que te explique todo lo que dice Sam y si me olvido de algo estas semanas hablando demás, si no te hubieses salido podrías escuchar telepáticamente todo- me dijo Leah  
>-OK, vamos espérame aquí afuera- le dije y entre a la casa<br>-Pasa algo?- me pregunto Britany saliendo de mi habitación envuelta en las sabanas  
>-No, en realidad sí, tengo que ir a ver el auto de un amigo que no arranca, voy y vengo enseguida- le dije y ella me sonrió<br>-No te tardes hoy tengo mi tarde libre y quiero pasarla contigo- me dijo despojándose de la sabana  
>-Prometo no tardarme nada- le dije dándole un beso<br>Salí de la casa y Leah me miraba seria  
>-Que?- le pregunte enojado<br>-Tu estas trasgrediendo todas las reglas- me dijo seria  
>-Trasgredir las reglas seria salir con un vampiro- le respondí furioso<br>-Lo que digas- me respondió y empezó a caminar hacia el bosque  
>-Viniste corriendo?- le pregunte enojado<br>-En que querías que venga?- me pregunto riéndose  
>-En auto no lo se, como le explico que me fui corriendo hasta lo de Sam- le conteste<br>-Ese es tu problema no él mío- me respondió riendo a carcajada  
>Fui al garaje agarre mi moto<br>-Te veo en lo de Sam- le dije y me subí a la moto  
>A mitad de camino, la escondí en medio del bosque y de ahí entre en fase y corrí hasta lo de Sam donde Leah ya estaba, estaban todos menos Seth<br>-Viste te dije que vendría- le dijo orgullosa a Sam  
>-Que esta pasando?- les pregunte cuando vi como todos me miraron<br>-Los Cullen regresaron- me dijo Sam  
>-Eso no nos concierne ellos tienen su parte nosotros la nuestra- les dije tratando de disimular que no me importaba pero la noticia me estaba asfixiando<br>-Tú sabes por que nos concierne- me dijo elevando la voz  
>-Si era solo para eso, vuelvo a mi casa, deje a mi novia sola- les respondí y salí de la casa de Sam<br>_-Ella ya esta olvidada- me decía mi cabeza,_ sentía algo raro en el pecho, todos estos mese lo sentí, pero no le hice caso y saber que ella estaba de vuelta  
>-Y ahora que harás?- me pregunto Leah siguiéndome<br>-Que are con que?- le pregunte enojado  
>-Con tu disque novia ya que ella volvió- me dijo sonriendo<br>-No me importa- le dije y camine hacia el bosque  
>-No seas mentiroso Jacob ni tu te crees que no te importa- me dijo Leah<br>-No te metas, en lo que no te concierne- la amenace, entre en fase y corrí cuando estaba llegando me di cuenta que había dejado la moto a mitad de camino así que volví. Cuando llegue a mi casa Britany estaba saliendo  
>-Lo siento amor, me llamaron del trabajo, la esposa de Mike entro en trabajo de parto y no hay quien se quede en la tienda- me dijo besándome con pasión<br>-OK, no hay problema- le dije respirando profundo  
>-Paso algo?- me pregunto frunciendo el ceño esbozando una sonrisa<br>-Nada que tendré que comprar unos repuestos y son difíciles de conseguir, solo es eso- le dije  
>-OK, nos vemos no te digo a la noche por que no se estaré cansada y mañana entro temprano, pero seguro que si mañana al mediodía- me dijo caminado hacia su auto y se dio vuelta- sabes me pareció ver un lobo por la zona pero era enorme, ten cuidado<p>

-Lo tendré, Adiós- le dije, sentí a Seth cerca pero no le preste atención, estaba desesperado no podía quedarme quieto en un solo lugar, pase las manos por mi pelo un par de veces pensando.  
>Porque mierda habían vuelto, el mismísimo chupasangre me dijo que se irían para no volver, que estaban buscando? Sentía una maldita necesidad de correr hasta la casa de ellos, solo para ver si ella había venido, tenía que verla, necesitaba sentir su piel, su boca, su olor, estrecharla entre mis brazostodos estos meses sin verla, me estaban volviendo loco, la soñaba todos los días llamandome, nesecitandome, no era una sensación me faltaba mi mitad, mi vida ella aunque lo negaba, iría y le diría que la amaba, no eso sería un error, una debilidad, ella era como ellos ¿cual era la broma de imprimarme de un vampiro? tenia que contralarme, tal vez correr y perderme en Alaska por unas semanas sería la solución<p>

Nessie Pov

Llegamos a la casa y nos acomodamos, yo deje el bolso en pieza, comí de nuevo y me dispuse a salir, me había probado diez mil cosas pero decidí un vestido blanco con unas sandalias del mismo color, baje y todos me miraron  
>-Bueno me voy- les dije y papá se paro enfrente de la puerta<br>-A donde piensas que iras sola?- me pregunto  
>-A lo de Jacob, permiso por favor- le dije sonriente<br>-Tú crees que te dejare ir sola?- papá me miraba serio  
>-Tú y él se odian, y estoy segura que terminaras complicándolo todo- le dije mirando al suelo<br>-No iras sola y eso te lo aseguró- me contesto  
>-Podría ir con mamá o él abuelo- le dije mirándolos<br>-Retrocede- me dijo papá y yo me pare en medio de la sala  
>-Que pasa?- le pregunto mamá<br>-Viene uno- le dijo Jasper  
>-Todos se pusieron en el frente de la casa en posición de ataque, del bosque salió solo uno, sentí una decepción al ver que no era él, pero felicidad al ver quien era<br>-Seth- le dije saliendo de la casa  
>-Renesmee quédate dentro- me dijo papá<br>-Hola Edward, Bella, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Emmett y Señores Cullen- les dijo Seth  
>-Que haces aquí?- le pregunto furioso papá<br>-Pues dijeron que los Cullen volvían y pues quería ver si era cierto- les dijo el relajado sin miedo de ser uno contra todos  
>-Pues vez que si, vete- le dijo papá<br>-Edward se más considerado, con las vistas- le dijo la abuela sonriente  
>Yo baje las escaleras y él me miro asombrado<br>-Wow estas demasiado…- me dijo y sonreí  
>-Cansada?- le pregunte<br>-Pues yo hubiese dicho espantosamente enferma casi cadavérica, pero tal vez cansada se aplica- Seth me dijo riéndose  
>Papá se relajo al examinarlo y sonrió<br>-El no esta en nuestra contra- dijo sereno y todos retrocedieron a su posición de ataque  
>-Claro que no, por que estaría en su contra si ustedes son personas tranquilas que no dañan a nadie- nos dijo Seth mirándome fijamente<br>-Él, papá Seth me llevara hasta lo de Jacob- le dije sonriente  
>-Que, yo a lo de Jacob?- pregunto Seth confundido<br>-Necesito hablar con él- le dije sonriendo con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, él era amigo de Jacob  
>-No, Renesmee que él vaya es arriesgado, él te estaría metiendo en su territorio- me dijo papá y yo asentí, jamás haría nada para que lastimen a alguien<br>-No pasara nada Señor Cullen, le puedo asegurar que su hija jamás estaría más segura que conmigo, digo usted sabe si va usted la manada se enojara y… pues yo- le dijo Seth nervioso y se quedo callado y papá le sonrió  
>-OK, creo que estoy loco al dejar que justamente tú la lleves, pero confió en ti Seth- le dijo papá y Seth sonrió contento al ver que lo aprobaba como mi amigo<br>-OK, aléjense un poco dijo Seth y cambio de forma rápidamente y se agacho  
>-Dice que subas a su lomo, así irán más rápido- me dijo papá<br>-OK- le dije y despacio subí, me agarre fuerte de su cuello, enredando mis manos en su pelaje, apoyando todo mi cuerpo sobre él- eres suave- le dije sonriendo, papá lo miro serio y gruño  
>-Ve despacio, ella esta débil- le dijo cosa que me molesto, no quería que Jacob piense que estaba demasiado enferma, era exagerado, Seth asintió y se adentro en el bosque, iba a una gran velocidad, yo tuve que aferrar más mis manos a él por miedo de caerme<br>Cuando llegamos a la salida del bosque, podía ver su casa, si bien estaba lejos, la veía clara, Seth se agacho para que me baje, lo vi llegando a su casa en su moto mi corazón empezó a latir con fuerza, casi que me dolía, no podía ocultar mi felicidad, me baje de Seth y respire profundo, di un paso y retrocedí dos cuando vi que de su casa salió esa chica, la reconocería a kilómetros, mi corazón dejo de latir en ese instante, sentí como una angustia y una pesadez me invadían las lagrimas empezaron a caer a borbotones  
>-Llévame a mi casa- susurre, Seth se agacho y yo me subí de nuevo en su lomo, empezó correr a prisa, yo sentía que el aire me faltaba, papá tenía razón él no me quería<br>-Por favor para- le dije a mitad de camino, y me solté calendo de encima de él, mis manos ya no tenían fuerza como para agarrarme de su pelo, Seth freno y sé que al lado mío mirando a todos lados, yo abrace mis rodillas y me puse a llorar  
>-Mira lo que trajo el viento- dijo uno de ellos y Seth les gruño- Vamos Seth acaso creías que no te vimos hace rato cuando pasaste, estabas tan concentrado llevando ese adefesio encima de ti que no nos prestaste atención<br>Levante mi vista y vi a un lobo negro demasiado grande, casi el doble de Seth, cambio de forma antes de acercarse y vi quien era  
>-Que haces con eso?- le pregunto Sam enojado- porque la trajiste a nuestro territorio?, Sabes lo que pasara por esto no?- Seth estaba en posición de ataque, seguramente por esto Alice dejo de verme, me matarían aquí, por que era estúpida moriría en vano por alguien que no me amaba, solo esperaba que ellos se olviden que existí, no quería que sufran por mi causa y tampoco los merece recia como familia<br>-Tu no vas a matar a nadie- le dijo esa chica parándose al lado mio  
>-Acaso ustedes se pusieron en contra de la manada o que?- les pregunto Sam<br>-No puedes tocarla tu sabes por que, Jacob esta imprimado de ella- le dijo esa chica yo no entendía ni media de lo que decían, igual no me importaba solo quería llegar a casa  
>-Quítate del medio Leah- le grito Sam<br>-No, primera tundras que matarme no voy a dejar que desates una pelea sin ellos a causa de ella- le dijo Leah  
>-No me siento bien- le dije y me recosté en el pasto respirando con dificultad Seth dio un aullido demasiado fuerte, el cuerpo me pesaba demasiado<p>

Jacob Pov

Sentí una sensación rara en mi cuerpo, un escalofrío inmenso, nunca me había pasado eso, esto era señal de que algo no estaba bien, tenía que verla ya, busque mi campera de cuero y Salí de la casa y escuche el aullido de Seth, tire la campera al suelo, y entre en fase, no sabía bien que estaba pasando eso de haber dejado de nuevo la manada imponiendo mi rebelia ante Sam había sido un error, igual los sentía estaban casi todos, cuando llegue vi a Leah y a Seth acorralados por los demás  
>-Que mierda esta pasando?- les dije mirando a todos cuando Salí de fase<br>-Jacob diles que te imprimaste de ella que no la pueden matar- me dijo Leah enojada  
>Yo me acerque a ellos, Seth me gruño pero no me importo, ella estaba tirada ahí al lado de él<br>-Si, me imprime de ella- les dije tratando de verla- pero Seth cambio de posición quitándola de mi vista con todo su cuerpo  
>-Tu imprimado? si te hubieses imprimado no la hubieses dejado ir- me contesto Quil<br>-Cuando te imprimas ella se convierte en tu vida y a ti no te importa esa chica mira el estado que esta- me dijo Paul  
>Me agache al lado de ella y la observe, sentí como si mi alma abandonase mi cuerpo, que mierda le había pasado, ella daba pequeñas inhalaciones y exhalaciones rápidas por la boca como si le costase respirar, cosa que me asusto demasiado<br>-Renesmee- le dije acariciando con cuidado su rostro, era la primera vez que la nombraba, su nombre era tan hermoso como ella y me desgarraba por dentro

-Jared- grite y él se acercó  
>-Tenemos que llevarla a un lugar para que descanse- me respondió<br>-Llevémosla a su casa- me dijo Seth cambiando de fase  
>-No, la llevare a la mía esta más cerca- le dije levantándola con cuidado del suelo<br>-Pero y su familia- me pregunto  
>-Me importa poco su familia- le dije caminado casi trotando hasta mi casa, Jared iba al lado mio y Seth también<br>Cuando llegamos fui directo a mi habitación y la recosté en mi cama  
>-Que tiene?- le pregunte a Jared que la empezó a examinar<br>-A simple vista esta desnutrida, anémica, Jacob le cuesta respirar, y su corazón apenas late, en cualquier momento podría sufrir un paro, creo que deberías llamar a su familia- me contesto Jared  
>-Seth ve por ellos- le dije arrodillándome al lado de ella<br>-Lo siento, no entiendo como siendo vampira puede enfermarse a tal puento- me dijo Jared  
>-Anémica? Desnutrida? Ve al bosque y trae algo- le dije y el frunció el ceño<br>-Algo como que? – me pregunto con espanto  
>-Un animal no muy grande- le dije<br>-Jacob…- me dijo serio  
>-Tan solo hazlo- le ordene y él se fue, me levante del suelo y busque en los cajones de la mesita una navaja, la agarre y volví al lado de ella, con cuidado la levante para sentarme en la cama haciendo que quede su espalda apoyada en mi pecho, no pensé dos veces agarre la navaja y me hice un corte en el brazo y lo acerque a su boca<p>

-Bebe por favor bebe, no me importaría morir por ti- le susurre la sangre caía por las comisuras de sus labios, ella no bebía

-Que estas haciendo?- me pregunto Edward

-Haciendo lo que ustedes claramente no hicieron- le respondí

-Si ella esta así es solo por tu causa- me dijo arrodillándose al lado de ella, yo la acerque un poco más a mí, como si ellos fuesen a lastimarla, ellos le habian hecho seguramente esto

-No peleen más- nos dijo Bella

-Por que esta así?- les pregunte, Carlisle paso del otro lado de mi cama y empezó a examinarla

-Se le metió la idea de ser humana para que tú no la rechaces y estaba segura que tú no podrías vivir sin ella y la irías a buscar y al ver su decisión te alegrarías- me respondió fríamente Edward

Era un desgraciado no merecía el amor de ella, me sentía el más miserable hijo de perra

-Haces bien en sentirte así- me dijo Edward

- Edward- le dijo Carlisle mirándolo serio y negó con la cabeza

-Que?- les pregunte

-Que pasa?- dijo Bella

-Podemos convertirla- dijo Edward

-No creo que sobreviva al veneno, ella ya es vampiro Edward no sabemos que podría hacerle una mordida- le respondió Carlisle

-No puede beber sangre?- le pregunte

-Poder puede pero no quiere, no podemos obligarla, aparte no se si la sangre ahora modificara su estado en algo- me respondió

-Con intentar no se pierde nada verdad?- le dije estaba desesperado, sentía que podía arrancarme la cabeza por haber sido así con ella

-Traje esto- me dijo Jasper mirándolos un poco con la guarda en alto

-Conejos?- le pregunte

-Son 5 liebres salvajes no conejos- me contesto Jared

-OK dame uno- le dije

-No, lo hará Bella - me contesto Edward

Bella se sentó enfrente de mí con la liebre en sus manos

-Amor, has el esfuerzo, se que me estas escuchando, bebé por favor a Jcob no le importa de que te alimentas, no puedes abandonarme, tu eres mi cielo, mi sol mi vida, por favor- le dijo, yo tome mi navaja y le hice un pequeño corte al animal

-Jacob con cuidado la idea no es que el animal sufra- me respondió Edward y yo lo mire serio

Bella aproximo el conejo a Renesmee yo levante un poco más su cuerpo, ella lentamente despues de un rato, abrió sus labios, le costaba tragar

-Despacio vida- le dijo Bella jamás pensé que ver a un vampiro drenando a un conejo me haría tan feliz, aunque por sus caras eso no solo me hacía feliz a mi si no a todos que terminaron de llegar, todos los Cullen en mi casa, parecía una broma, ella se alimentó de los 5 conejos y seguía igual

-Porque no mejora?- les pregunte

Edward pasó una mano por su frente y empezó a caminar de un lado hacia otro

-Su organismo a diferencia del nuestro tarda más en asimilar la sangre- me dijo Carlisle

-Quieren que vaya y traiga más animales para dentro de un rato?- pregunto Seth

-Este bien- dijimos al mismo tiempo Edward y yo

Yo pase mis brazos alrededor de ella meciéndola contra mi, Bella tenia agarrada una de sus manos y le cantaba algo muy bajito, las horas pasan y ella seguía igual, yo sentía apenas latiendo su corazón

-Esto no esta funcionando- les dije

-De que hablas?- me dijo Edward

-Ella necesita otro tipo de sangre, más fuerte- les dije y ellos me miraron

-Ella nunca probo sangre humana- me respondió Edward

-Que sea la mía no me importa, tampoco soy del todo humano- les dije

-Una mordida de ella no sabemos que podría hacerte- me respondió Carlisle

-No me interesa, yo sé que ella se recuperara más rápido con mi sangre- les dije

-Este bien- me dijo Edward

-No, Edward si le pasa algo será lo mismo que la nada ella querrá morir- le respondió Bella

-Sí no hago algo para salvarla yo voy a morir- les dije

-Por favor salgan- les dijo Edward a los demás y salieron todos a la sala, solo quedamos Edward Bella y Carlisle

Agarre de nuevo la navaja y me hice un corte

-Vamos Nessie, bebe- le dije y los tres me quedaron mirando

-Nessie?- me pregunto Bella

-Sí- le dije sonriéndole-Nessie

Ella lentamente volvió a abrir su perfecta boca y lentamente clavo sus dientes, era un dolor demasiado fuerte pero no me importa siempre que ella se recupere, ella a diferencia con los animales sentía que tomaba largos sorbos

-Ya esta- me dijo Edward y se acero a nosotros separando su boca de mi brazo

-Te sientes bien?- me pregunto Carlisle

-Mejor que nunca- le respondí y la mire a ella

-Creo que deberías descansar- me dijo Carlisle

-No me voy a alejar- le dije serio

-Entonces mostros podríamos retirarnos- dijo Carlisle a Bella y a Edward

-Carlisle no es hora de ponerte en gracioso- Edward le respondió serio

-Creo que si, lo mejor sería que ellos descansen- Bella dijo acercándose a Edward

-Ustedes no saben todo lo que esta pensando…- les dijo y yo me puse tenso

-Tú crees que le haría algo en el estado que esta?- le pregunte furioso, que se pensaba que era

-Con lo que piensas me alcanza- me respondió

-Edward, yo creo que a ella le hará bien descansar tranquila con él a su lado, sé que te suena raro, pero ellos tienen una conexión fuerte y tu lo sabes- le dijo Carlisle, de todos era el que mejor me caía

-Estaré en la sala perro, así que controla tus pensamientos- me dijo serio

Cuando se fueron me levante de la cama y la acomode primero a ella y después me re coste a su lado, pegándola a mi, ella respiraba un poco mejor, pero su corazón latiendo tan despacio me preocupaba

Espero me puedas perdonar no haberte ido a buscar, soy un imbécil- le dije besando su pelo

-Jacob- susurro y empezó a llorar

-No llores, estoy aquí nunca voy a dejar que te vayas, nunca me voy a alejar de ti- le dije apretándola más contra mi cuerpo, cerré los ojos darle sangre me había agotado bastante, pero por lo menos sus mejillas estaban teniendo color

Nessie Pov

Me desperté y lo vi dormido al lado mío, abrazándome fuerte contra él, sonreí por un momento esto era lo que había soñado desde que me fui de su lado, pero se me cruzo esa chica y él besándola por la cabeza y esa felicidad se convirtió en tristeza, trate de zafarme de él pero él me tenía demasiado fuerte contra él

-Hey Nessie despertaste- me dijo sonriente

-Suéltame, no me toques- le grite

-Hey espera- me dijo él tratando de tranquilizarme

Todos entraron rápido a la habitación

-Que pasa?- pregunto papá mirándolo mal

-Dile que me suelte- le dije

-Jacob- le dijo papá y el me soltó

Yo me levante de la cama de forma rápida y me maree, Jacob me tomo rápido en el aire y me sonrió

-Te dije que no me toques- le exigí y el me bajo de sus brazos con cuidado

Mama y papa se acercaron a mi uno de cada lado

-Nessie que pasa?- me pregunto él y yo lo mire mal

-Mi nombre es Renesmee no Nessie maldito perro- le dije y él me miro asombrado como mamá y papá

-Así se habla- me dijo Tía Rosalie

-Que hacen todos aquí?- les pregunte

-Te descompensaste y Jacob te trajo a su casa- me dijo el abuelo

-Pues ya me siento un poco mejor- les dije agarrada de me mamá y papá

-Lo mejor sería que descanses un poco más- me dijo el abuelo

-Pues descansare en casa- les dije mirándolo de nuevo mal a él

-Renesmee por que me miras así?- me pregunto Jacob

-Papá quiero que vayamos a casa no sea cosa que llegue su novia o lo que sea esa chica y nos vea a todos aquí- le dije mirando él suelo

_-Tenías razón en él no me amaba nunca me amo- pensé,_ Papá me abrazo fuerte

-Esta bien tesoro vamos- me respondió papá

-Espera tú no te vas- me dijo Jacob

-Tu tienes novia?- le pregunto papá mirándolo mal

-Si- dijo Jacob poniéndose serio- pero hoy la dejare por ti

-Si la piensas dejar por mi pierdes tu tiempo, jamás quiero volver a verte, te dio- le dije, con un dolor que me invadía el cuerpo

* * *

><p>Espero y les guste y de nuevo perdón por la tardanza, estudios<p>

ginna stephanie con respecto a por que tanto odio de Jacob a Nessie estando imprimado, aca lo aclare un poco no entiende como pudo imprimarse de alguien que es vampiro ya más adelante voy a aclararlo un poco más


	7. Chapter 7

No abandone la historia, tuve demasiados problemas y apenas podía actualizar el otro fic prometo que para estas semanas subiré capitulo

Gracias por preguntar por el fic significa bastante saber que quiero leerlo


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecer a Stephanie Meyer, yo solo imagino y escribo espero y les guste**_

_**Summary: Cuando Bella murió al traer al mundo a Renesmee, Jacob se fue de Forks cegado por la ira que él tenía a ese adefesio que le arrebato lo que él más amaba, pasado un año volvió, los Cullen junto a Bella ya se habían ido, Jacob nunca conoció a Renesmee, pero por las vueltas de la vida Renesmee es salvada por él ¿Podrá la imprimación y lo que sienten ser más fuerte que él odio que él siente por ella y su familia?**_

* * *

><p><em>Tenia pensado borrar este fic y no continuarlo, no por que no me guste como iba la trama o por que me aburri escribir o nada por el estilo, pero la verdad en mi vida últimamente no estaban pasando cosas buenas y desde la perdida de un familiar mis ganas de escribir disminuyeron y eso me entristeció, no poder concentrarme en escribir obviamente por que todo el tiempo pensaba en el dolor de mi familia y la verdad ahora que paso un poco de tiempo y no digo que extrañe menos, lo extraño con la misma intensidad, pero me doy cuenta que esrcibir es un poco mi escape y me hace feliz, antes podía escribir hasta tres fics seguidos y eso últimamente no me estaba pasando, pero las ganas de escribir volvieron prometo hacer más fluido este fic, se que pedir disculpas es algo en vano, pero es lo único que puedo hacer, ahora las dejo leer<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nessie Pov<strong>_

-Si la piensas dejar por mi pierdes tu tiempo, jamás quiero volver a verte, te dio- le dije, con un dolor que me invadía el cuerpo

-Renesmee- Jacob me miraba sin comprender bien mis palabras

-_Por favor-pensé_ y papá empezó a correr conmigo a cuesta  
>Llegamos a la casa de los abuelos en un parpadeo, yo estaba un tanto mareada, papá me llevo en alzas hasta dentro y me deposito con cuidado en los sofás<p>

-Todavía tienes hambre?- me pregunto el tío Emmett

-Algo- sonreí

Cerré mis ojos e inhale profundo, sentía su olor en todo mi cuerpo, era tan cálido

-Te traeré un puma para que te alimentes

-Ahora no tío, quiero dormir

-Te preparare el baño para que te quites la peste- La tía Rosalie me dio un beso en la frente y subió

Trataba de pensar en cosas buenas no quería que papá me lea mis pensamientos, pero era algo imposible Jacob era lo único que tenia en mi cabeza

-El baño ya esta- sonrió Rosalie volviendo después de un rato

-Yo la llevare- dijo mamá y sonreí

Quise pararme y ella me levanto

-Mamá me siento rara contigo alzándome somos casi de la misma altura- reí

-No importa tú siempre serás mi bebe

Mamá me llevo hasta el segundo piso donde me había quedado meses atrás y me llevo hasta el baño

-Desde aquí puedo sola

-Estaré cerca por si quieres algo

-Esta bien

Me despoje de mi ropa y me meta dentro de la tina, el olor que expelía mi cuerpo era él de él, tome el jabón liquido y lo puse en una esponja y empecé a fregarme, tenia que quitarme su olor, extirparlo de mi, estuve un rato largo en el agua, olí mi pelo y mi brazo ya no tenia su olor, salí de la tina y levante la ropa y aspire el olor, cerré los ojos y lo veía parado enfrente de mi, estire la mano sentía que podía hasta tocarlo, abrí los ojos y puse la ropa en el sesto de la basura

Salí del baño y mamá estaba sentada en mi cama

-Te prepare eso para que te pongas

-Gracias- le sonreí

-Puedes vestirte no?

-Claro que si, pero necesitaría que salgas

-Estaré…

-Cerca lo se

Mamá salió y yo me seque y puse la ropa que me había preparado, cuando estuve lista baje con ella

-Estoy lista para salir de cacería

-Estas mal si crees que!- exclamo papá

-Yo te traeré algo, te serviré de delivery- rio Emmett

-Esta bien- dije dejándome caer en sofá

-Entrando en razón rápido- así me gusta sonrió papá

-Y cuando nos iremos?- le pregunte cruzándome de brazos

-Pues cuando tú estés con más fuerza- el abuelo estaba serio

-Esta bien- les dije levantándome del sofá dirigiéndome al jardín que daba hacia el bosque

-A donde vas?- papá me tomo con cuidado del brazo

-Esperare afuera hasta que el tío me traiga un oso- sonreí

-Un oso, será entonces- sonrió y salió a toda velocidad de la casa

Me quede mirando hacia el bosque con los ojos cerrados

-Ya lo olvidaras- me dijo papá abrazándome

-Eso espero

El tío Emmett tardo poco en llagar con un oso, del cual me ayudo a alimentarme ya que sola no podría, llena subí a mi habitación y prendí la notebook me fui directo al buscador y tipie

"¿puede un lobo amar a un vampiro?"

Los vampiros y hombres lobos enemigos por naturaleza

Eran mayoría de respuesta que encontraba, cerré frustrada la notebook y me acosté, mi debilidad me pudo y me levante dirigiéndome al baño, tome del cesto la camiseta y le lleve conmigo a la cama poniéndola al lado de mi almohada, la tome y volví a respirar el olor y las lagrimas empezaron a caer, cada caricia cada beso estaba grabado en mi

Golpearon la puerta y escondí la camiseta bajo la almohada secándome las lágrimas

-Pase- dije incorporándome un poco

-Hey- mama entro y se sentó del lado de los pies de la cama

-Ya se me va a pasar- le dije llorando de vuelta

-Amor, llora lo que necesites- mamá ahora estaba sentada a mi lado

-Es raro, pero tú me dijiste que papá decía que tu olor, tu sangre lo llamaba, tardo años hasta encontrarte a ti a su otra mitad, yo la encontré… es un lobo y no siente lo mismo

-Amor…- mamá me abrazo más fuerte

-Por que mi otra mitad, esa persona con la que debería pasar el resto de mi vida es alguien que me odia, repudia, alguien que es mi enemigo por naturaleza

-Él no te odia y no es nuestro enemigo ni nosotras la de él, lo repito solo que no supo manejar todo lo que sentía

-Él ya tenía otra, una humana, alguien normal

-Tú eres normal

-No soy normal, tengo 7 años y aparento tener 17 o 18 años y siento como una persona de esa edad, mis padres son vampiros y yo soy un especie de hibrido, lo normal no encaja en mi

-Él es un lobo tampoco es normal- sonrió para darme ánimos

-Y yo un vampiro al que odia, quiero dormir- le dije dándome vuelta

-Tú también eres parte de él, eres su alma gemela nacieron para estar juntos, él se imprimo de ti

-Estoy cansada quiero dormir de verdad- le dije con un nudo en la garganta

-Esta bien- me respondió prendiendo mi velador y apagando la luz

De que servía eso de la imprimación si a él yo no le importaba, no terminaba de entender que era eso, seguro era algo malo por que él me odiaba

_** Jacob Pov**_

Ella me odiaba y estaba en todo su derecho, yo la había lastimado demasiado, pero ahora que ella había vuelto no me rendiría tan fácil, lucharía por ella, no podía no hacerlo, ella era lo que yo necesitaba para ser feliz, verla de nuevo me había llenado como nunca nadie jamás lo haría

-Jacob no te recomiendo que vayas ahora, la cosa esa esta molesta contigo- Leah me dijo interponiéndose en mi camino de vuelta, Leah no me dejaba salir de la casa hasta que este más tranquilo, al final ella era más mi amiga de lo que pensaba

-Se llama Renesmee- le conteste

-Ahora tiene nombre? Ok no quiero pelear, pero ella esta ofendida contigo y si vas ahora la embarraras, ve mañana y habla con ella tranquilo ahora iras a rogarle y ella te rechazara

-Y si ella esta esperando que la vaya a buscar? Cosa que antes no hice

-Antes ella moría de amor, ahora estoy segura que también pero tiene su orgullo herido, eso de querer ser humana y dejar su lado vampiro, quede como Wow y tú tratando de olvidarla con esa idiota

-Basta

-Sé que debe de doler, y no es por ponerme del lado de ellos pero te lo mereces

-Si te vas a quedar aquí para marcarme mis errores y hacerme sentir peor de lo que estoy preferiría que te retires

-Ok esa no era mi intención, solo estoy aquí para ver que no cometas una locura, como enfrentarse a su familia para hablarle

-Esta bien iré mañana, te puedes ir de mi casa

-No hace falta que me eches, me voy sola

Ella tenia razón, ir ahora era para pelear con los Cullen con Edward especialmente, él no dejare fácilmente que me acerque a Renesmee, tendría que pensar como llegar a la casa sin que él me lo impida y matarlo no era una opción ahora, lastimarlo a él, era lastimarla a ella y eso no podía hacerlo, entre a mi habitación y había demasiado olor a Cullen, me tire en mi cama y tome la almohada, su olor hizo que toda mi piel se erizara, no podía pasar un segundo más sin ella, me levante de la cama y Salí de la casa, entre en fase y me fui directo a lo de los Cullen

-De aquí no pasaras- escuche y me detuve

-No puedes impedirme verla- pensé

-Ella no quiere verte Jacob, es mejor que te vayas, ella ya tomo su decisión yo solo estoy viendo que se cumpla

-Estaba molesta

-Lo sigue estando, mañana nos iremos a primera hora, ella no quiere saber más de este lugar

-Que me lo diga ella

-Te dijo que te odia, que más quieres escuchar

-No puedo estar lejos de ella, si no quiere nada conmigo lo entenderé pero la cuidare hasta el final de mis días, seré lo que ella necesite

-Jacob ustedes son completamente distintos no lo permitiré

-Tú no puedes decidir por ella

-Tiene apenas 7 años aunque no lo parezca, claro que puedo decidir por ella, Renesmee es mi hija y no permitiré que tú nos aborreces te le acerques a ella, podrías lastimarla al manejarte solo por tus impulsos, tan irascible, podrías lastimarla

-Nunca…

-Ya la lastimaste demasiado, y no te permitiré que lo sigas haciendo, así que te pido que te vayas, no quiero pelear contigo… pero si me obligas

-Sin ella no tengo nada que perder

-Te hubieses dado cuenta hace unos meses- me dijo dándome la espalda yéndose

Edward tenía razón, no la merecía, pero no podía vivir sin ella lance un aullido de dolor y fui hacia otra dirección

_**Nessie Pov**_

Me desperté al escuchar ese aullido, mire hacia el ventanal

-Jacob- pensé

Salí del cuarto y baje lo más rápido que pude, todos estaban mirando hacia afuera

-Donde esta papá?-pregunte y todos me miraron

-Jovencita deberías estar en la cama- me replico Rosalie

-No, a donde fue?-les pregunte con un nudo en la garganta

-Salió a hacer una ronda- me contesto Alice de forma nerviosa

-Y mamá?

-Fue tras él- Alice estaba demasiado nerviosa, le conocía bien sus gestos

Me dirigí hacia la puerta y Jasper se paro delante

-Perdón pequeña pero Edward nos pidió que no te dejemos salir

-Acaso ahora estoy presa!- exclame

-Es por tu bien- Rosalie respondió

-Mi bien! Mi bien es que no me dejen salir

-Tú estas débil y podrías desvanecerte- Me contesto Emmett

-Y los abuelos?

-Salieron a cazar

Ellos eran los únicos que tal vez estarían de mi lado

-Necesito salir- les grite

-Renesmee grita lo que quieras, ódianos pero no saldrás hasta que nos vayamos- me dijo Rosalie

-No pueden mandar en mí, Tío Jasper quítate del camino

-Apenas eres una niña no sabes ni lo que quieres- me contesto Rosalie

-Jacob es lo que quiero

-No se puede querer a un perro como ese, somos superiores

-Me importa poco lo que digas, déjenme salir- me dirigí hacia la otra puerta y Emmett se paro enfrente de mi

Subí a mi habitación frustrada, y le di una vuelta de llave y me eche a llorar, me acerque a la ventana y la abrí

-Jacob- grite a todo pulmón y me apoye en la ventana- ven por mi- susurre


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecer a Stephanie Meyer, yo solo imagino y escribo espero y les guste_

_Summary: Cuando Bella murió al traer al mundo a Renesmee, Jacob se fue de Forks cegado por la ira que él tenía a ese adefesio que le arrebato lo que él más amaba, pasado un año volvió, los Cullen junto a Bella ya se habían ido, Jacob nunca conoció a Renesmee, pero por las vueltas de la vida Renesmee es salvada por él ¿Podrá la imprimación y lo que sienten ser más fuerte que él odio que él siente por ella y su familia?_

* * *

><p>Nessie Pov<p>

Estaba demasiado nerviosa, no podía dejar me mirar la dirección de donde oí el aullido, sentí que mamá y papá volvieron, me dirigí hacia la puerta cuando escuche los pasos que se acercaban a mi recamara

-Renesmee abre la puerta- exigió papá

Escuchar su voz, en realidad su tono y que me exigieran, me puso de mal humor, era raro, pero sentí en el aire su olor, papá había estado con él

-Por que no la tiras mejor, estoy segura de que todos modos lo aras, haces lo que quieres- le dije molesta

-Renesmee, por favor no te pongas en ese plan- papá me respondió

-Que le dijiste a Jacob?- le pregunte

-Yo no vi a Jacob, solo di una vuelta por el perímetro, para evitar que él se te acerque

-Lo huelo a quilómetros y tú traes contigo su olor

-Lo que hago es por tu bien- me contesto molesto

-Por mi bien? Tu que sabes que me ara bien?, déjame tranquila, eres la ultima persona a la que le quiero ver la cara

-Mañana partiremos así que duerme- sentí en la vos de papá tristeza, pero no podía dejar que él maneje mi vida

-Si, carcelero, como diga- le grite, era la primera vez que hacia algo así

Me quede mirando hacia afuera, algo estaba pasando, papá lo había ido a buscar, le dijo algo, eso era obvio pero y si lo había lastimado?

-Renesmee soy yo, ábreme- mamá me pidió de forma dulce

-No, por que tu estas de acuerdo con los demás, me tienen prisionera asi que tampoco quiero que me vengas a hablar, vete- le exigí

-No estas presa cielo

-Si no estoy presa por que los tíos no me dejaron salir según ellos por orden de papá

-Estas débil- solo me respondió

-Pues si no me dejan verlo prefiero morir y no lo digo en broma

-Hasta hace un instante lo odiabas, por que cambiaste de opinión?- me pregunto

-Estaba confundida, pero no lo se algo cambio, lo siento…

-Hija…

-Y ustedes no me dejan verlo- solloce

-Solo quiero que hablemos

-Lo estamos haciendo- inquirí

-Pero quiero verte

- Que le dijeron? Solo eso quiero saber

-No sé de que hablas- me respondió

-Largo, no quiero escuchar mentiras- le exigí

-Renesmee…por favor

Sentía a mamá parada en la puerta, pero no iba a hablarle y menos que menos abrirle, estaba decidida a no hacerlo, aunque me dolía tratarlos así, ellos querían protegerme cuidarme, pero alejarme de él era algo que a la larga iba a terminar matándome

Había pasado toda la noche mirando hacia afuera hasta que llego el alba, había pensado tácticas de escape, pero cuando toda tu familia no duerme y sienten hasta el aleteo de un mosquito eso sería en vano

-Renesmee ya partimos, así que baja- se limito a decir papá y se fue

Empecé a caminar hacia todos lados, cual era mi probabilidad de poder huir? Cero por ciento

Pensé en Jacob y sus besos, la forma en que me hacia sentir lo más fuerte que pude para que papá no se meta en mi cabeza, busque la mesita de luz y tome un papel y una lapicera:

JACOB ME LLEVAN A ALASKA, NO SE SI LEERAS ESTO PERO SI LO HACES VEN POR MI, TE BUSCARE, NO DECANSARE HASTA NO ESTAR A TU LADO DONDE PERTENESCO, PERDÓN NUNCA PODRÍA ODIARTE, TE AMO

Deje el papel bajo la almohada, ojala él lo encentre, eso era todo lo que yo quería, respire profundo y baje

-Lista?- me pregunto de forma seria

Todos ellos tenían mínimo un bolso

-Para que son los bolsos?- le pregunte curiosa

-Pues viajaremos en avión

-En avión? Porque no correr?- les pregunte

-Tú no estas preparada para correr y por qué no vamos a Alaska

-A donde vamos?- le pregunte nerviosa

-A Europa unas semanas, recuerdas que querías ir antes de que todo esto pase?- me dijo papá sonriendo

-Tú lo dijiste antes de que todo esto pase, yo no puedo ir a Europa… no puedo dejar a Jacob

-Todavía no te diste cuenta verdad?- papá me miro serio

-Edward no, por favor- le dijo mamá y yo los mire

-Que esta pasando?- les pregunte

-Amor, pequeña ¿no te has dado cuenta? Él no vino tuvo toda la noche para venir y él no vino

-Tú algo le dijiste- le respondí

-Si él realmente te amase hubiese venido a buscarte, no se hubiese quedado con mis palabras, Jacob sabía que hoy nos íbamos

-Pero…- aclare la garganta por que sentí que empezaría a llorar en cualquier momento

-solo le dije que no te lastime, que si no esta seguro de lo que siente se aleje por que tu realmente lo quieres y no quiero verte sufrir, ninguno de nosotros lo soporta

-De verdad?- le pregunte y sentí que se me escapo una lagrima

-Claro que si pequeña, no le dije nada más- papá se acercó y me dio un abrazo

-Perdón por como te hable- susurre y empecé a llorar, no podía creer que eso sea cierto, pero en parte era real, si él me amase hubiese intentado acercarse a mi, no se hubiera rendido

Me aleje de papá y le sonreí a él y a mamá

-Ok, vayamos de viaje a Europa- susurre

Jacob Pov

Corrí toda la noche hasta Alaska, encontrar la casa nueva de los Cullen no se me había hecho un trabajo difícil, gran parte de la zona donde se encontraba apestaba a ellos, la estructura de la casa era muy parecida a la de Forks y se encontraba en medio del bosque a donde se podía llegar por un camino de tierra, respire profundo, y me senté en las escaleras de la puerta, ellos iban a llegar y yo ya estaría aquí, y si no llegaban por mi presencia los sentiría cerca y correría hacia ellos, le demostraría a Renesmee que la amaba haciendo algo que debería de haber hecho hace tiempo, buscarla y decirle que ella es mi mundo que sin ella mi vida no tenía sentido y si ya no me amaba por el mal que le cause me de fin

* * *

><p>se que me quedo corto, el proximo prometo hacerlo un poco más largo gracias por sus reviews y sus palabras de apoyo<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecer a Stephanie Meyer, yo solo imagino y escribo espero y les guste**_

_**Summary: Cuando Bella murió al traer al mundo a Renesmee, Jacob se fue de Forks cegado por la ira que él tenía a ese adefesio que le arrebato lo que él más amaba, pasado un año volvió, los Cullen junto a Bella ya se habían ido, Jacob nunca conoció a Renesmee, pero por las vueltas de la vida Renesmee es salvada por él ¿Podrá la imprimación y lo que sienten ser más fuerte que él odio que él siente por ella y su familia?**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nessie Pov<strong>_

Había pasado casi dos mes y mi corazón lo extrañaba más que él primer día, necesitaba verlo, disimulaba delante de todos que estaba bien, me alimentaba de forma normal, no quería que sospechen que en realidad me sentía morir por dentro, pero papá tenía razón, él no había ido por mi y eso tenía que alcanzarme para tratar de quitármelo del corazón y de mi mente

-Renesmee iremos de compras quieres venir- sonrió tía Alice

-No tía, prefiero quedarme aquí- le sonreí

-Hey estas triste- me abrazo

-No, solo es que creo que ya podríamos volver a Alaska, Paris no me divierte tanto ya

-Pero la semana que viene íbamos a ir a Italia

-Yo prefiero que no, es relativamente divertido viajar, la verdad es que salir de noche no es gracioso, yo quiero salir a la luz del día pero a papá eso no lo convence y para estar encerrada lo prefieren en la comodidad de un hogar- suspire

-Hola Nessie- sonrió mamá

-Volvieron de cazar- corrí a abrazarla

-Si ya volvimos

-Mamá quiero volver a Alaska me aburrió esto de viajar

-Esta bien lo consultare con tu padre

-Convéncelo, esto de estar encerrada no me divierte como al principio, quiere verde, correr por un prado, respirar paz

-No te preocupes amor si quieres viajar, viajaremos

**_Jacob Pov_**

Había ido a su casa en vano, ellos nunca llegaron, cuando volví a Forks me desayune con que ellos se habían ido hacia otros rumbos, si por lo menos supiese a donde estaba para irla a buscar, todas las semanas me iba hasta Alaska para ver si había rastros de ellos pero nada, era como si se los hubiese tragado la tierra, yo extrañaba demasiado a Renesmee y cada día se me hacia más difícil no verla

-Jacob tienes vistas- Rachel me sonrió

-No tengo ganas de ver a nadie- le conteste si abrirle la puerta

-Jacob, me preocupa tu actitud, hablemos para algo somos familia

-Rachel, tú sabes que solo dejo que vengas por que era la casa de papá, pero la realidad es que no tengo ganas de hablar con nadie, ya te lo dije quiero estar solo y si alguien me busca se le dices, no tengo ganas ni de ver ni de hablar con alguien

-Esta bien, te dejo la comida en el refri, solo tienes que calentarlo en el microondas

-Ok y gracias

-Llámame para lo que necesites, Paul y yo vendremos en el acto

-Adiós- le dije

Mi habitación estaba en una inmensa oscuridad, tome mi almohadón e inhale profundo, su olor se hacía cada vez menos perceptible al olfato, no quería perder su olor, no quería olvidar su dulce esencia

Salí de mi habitación y me lleve una sorpresa al ver que Leah estaba en el comedor sentada

-Que quieres?- le pregunte de mala forma

-Wow hasta los modales veo que perdiste- rio

-No tengo ganas de escuchar tus idioteces, dime que quieres y vete

-Hace cuanto no te afeitas

-Ese no es tu problema

-Cuanto tiempo vas a seguir así dando lastima- se paro mirándome sería

-Púdrete y vete de mi casa

-Jacob la vida no se termina por que esa cosa no quiera verte

-La mía si, tú no lo entenderías

-Porque? Porque no me puedo imprimar

-Di a donde quieres llegar y retírate

-Jacob no te puedes dejar estar la manada completa esta preocupada por tu salud y…

-Si eso era lo que tenías que decirme pues ya puedes retirarte- le dije abriéndole la puerta de la casa

-Hazlo por tu hermana, por tu padre si él estuviese le dolería lo que tu te estas haciendo- me dijo con lastima

-Mira cuando te pida tu opinión ahí di lo que quieras, yo ahora quiero que te retires

-No puedo creer que te hayas convertido en esta cosa patética, no tienes lo que se tiene que tener para ser de la manada y menos para ser un líder

-Cierra tu boca- chille

-Mírenme soy Jacob y una maldita vampira me rechazo

-Te dije que me dejes en paz- la tome del brazo y la saque de mi casa

-Patético, muere entre tu mugre y tus miserias, no vale la pena tratar de ayudarte

-No te pedí ayuda- cerré la puerta en su cara y volví a mi habitación, su visita tan desagradable me habían quitado el poco apetito que me había dado

_**Nessie Pov**_

Volvimos a Alaska yo estaba más que feliz, para estar aquí era respirar paz y tranquilidad y aunque me dolía admitirlo estaba un poco más cerca de él de alguna forma, yo quería arrancarlo de mi corazón pero para eso tendría que matarme, él desde que subimos al avión ocupaba mi cabeza en un 100 por ciento necesitaba y quería verlo, pero me aguantaría.

Fui a mi habitación y empecé a acomodar todas las cosas nuevas que me compre, mi habitación era demasiado infantil estaba llena de muñecas y peluche, baje a la cocina y tome una bolsa

-Que estas por hacer amor?- me sonrió mamá

-Limpieza tengo demasiados peluches y muñecas en mi pieza

-Te ayudo- me contesto

-Esta bien- le sonreí

Subimos y yo empecé a seleccionar lo que iba a meter

-Te acuerdas de este dibujo que hiciste para tu padre y papa mí

-Mételo en la bolsa- reí

-No- mamá río

-Es que tengo tantas cosas, mira esto- levante una escultura horrible en cerámica que había hecho

-Es muy linda- me sonrió tomándola

-Entonces será mejor buscar una caja y meter todo en el desván ya veo que no podre tirar muchas cosas aunque los peluches y algunas muñecas las pensaba donar pero solo algunas, hay otras que se quedaran- sonreí

-Esta bien buscare algunas cajas- me contesto y salió como un rayo de la pieza

Mamá me había traído como 3 cajas, yo guarde todo de forma ordenada

-Amores que hacen?- papá entro en mi habitación

-Algo de orden, tenía muchas cosas casi ya no puedo entrar- reí

-Quieres que te ayude a subir las cajas

-No se hagan problema, yo las subo

-Esta bien- me dijo mamá

Subí al desván y mire a todos lados estaba lleno de cosas, puse mis cajas apiladas una encima de otra en un rincón y les escribí:

FRAGIL COSAS DE RENESMEE

Empecé a mirar a todos lados, una caja me llamo la atención decía:

BELLA

Me acerque a la caja y la abrí rápidamente, tenía fotos, un anuario, cosas de mamá cuando fue humana, con cuidado empecé a sacar las cosas de esa caja, mi corazón se estrujo cuando vi una foto de ella, Jacob y hombre en silla de ruedas, esa foto la apoye sobre una caja, había una de él y ella así que la metí en mi bolsillo, seguí escarbando y encontré una carta

Bella:

No sé por qué te empeñas en enviarle notas a Billy por medio de Charlie como si estuviéramos en el colegio.

Si quisiera hablar contigo, habría contestado la…

Ya tomaste tu decisión, ¿verdad? No puedes tenerlo todo cuando…

¿Qué parte de «enemigos mortales» es la que te resulta tan complicada de…

Mira, ya sé que me estoy comportando como un estúpido, pero es que no veo otra forma No podemos ser amigos cuando te pasas todo el tiempo con esa panda de….

Simplemente, lo paso peor cuando pienso en ti demasiado, así que no me escribas más

Bueno, yo también te echo de menos. Mucho. Aunque eso no cambia nada. Lo siento.

Jacob

La volví a meter en la caja y en el fondo había una pequeña agenda con teléfonos, empecé a mirar que teléfonos tenía y mi corazón casi se sale de mi pecho cuando leí Jacob, arranque la hoja y la guarde, metí todo en la caja como estaba y baje tratando de controlas mis nervios

-Te sientes bien?- me pregunto papá

-Excelente le sonreí, tenía suerte de saber como ocultar mis pensamientos con él, siempre era difícil tener que estar pensando cosas para que no sepa que pensaba realmente

-Abuela mañana anunciaron lluvia, podríamos ir a comprar algún nuevo papel para la pared los ositos mucho no me agradan ya- le sonreí

-Claro que si amor, mañana vamos al centro y compramos de todo para redecorar tu habitación- me respondió

Esto era lo que yo necesitaba, me escurriría unos segundos de la compañía de la abuela y llamaría a Jacob, solo para escuchar su voz, lo necesitaba demasiado

* * *

><p>espero y les guste<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecer a Stephanie Meyer, yo solo imagino y escribo espero y les guste**_

_**Summary: Cuando Bella murió al traer al mundo a Renesmee, Jacob se fue de Forks cegado por la ira que él tenía a ese adefesio que le arrebato lo que él más amaba, pasado un año volvió, los Cullen junto a Bella ya se habían ido, Jacob nunca conoció a Renesmee, pero por las vueltas de la vida Renesmee es salvada por él ¿Podrá la imprimación y lo que sienten ser más fuerte que él odio que él siente por ella y su familia?**_

* * *

><p><strong>Nessie Pov<strong>

Me levante muy temprano, no podía dormir, estaba ansiosa por llamar a su casa y escuchar si voz, papá y mamá tenían pensado salir de casa asi que ellos no vendrían a comprar conmigo y con la abuela, eso era un verdadero milagro sino mi plan estaría completamente arruinado. Cuando el reloj dio las 8 yo ya estaba lista como para salir

-Buenos días amor- papá sonrió

-Todavía no se fueron?- pregunte

-Estábamos esperando que te despiertes para salir- mamá sonrió dándome un abrazo

-Siempre tan dulces, hubiesen pasado por mi habitación, ahora volverán más tarde por mi causa

-Si quieres podemos quedarnos y acompañarte comprar- papá me respondió

-No, no yo quiero que ustedes salgan a cazar y se alimente bien, los quiero así fuertes como siempre, no van a deja de salir a comer por mi causa, la abuela y yo estaremos bien

-Yo también iré, quiero comprar unas cositas- el abuelo sonrió

-Oh, este bien- le sonreí

-Bueno adiós Renesmee- mamá me abrazo

-Cacen lindo- les dije cuando salían

Fuimos al centro a eso de las 10 de la mañana, solo esperaba que mi plan se pueda llevar a cabo con el abuelo presente, la abuela era más fácil de manejar, era muy dulce y confiable sobre todo conmigo

-Que te parece este? Es rosado con corazones- la abuela me sonrió y yo trate de concentrarme en los papeles

-Quiero algo más adulto, lo rosa me fusta pero quiero que tenga algo en negro o blanco, me gustaría si se puede también cambiar algunos muebles, por ejemplo si la habitación es negro con rosa que es lo que tengo en mente o algo parecido quiero los muebles de esos colores

-Ok, por lo menos ya se cual es el estilo que buscamos- el abuelo me sonrió

-Si, emm abue puedo ir por un helado?- les pregunte

-A donde?- el abuelo me miro serio viendo a todos lados

-A casi una cuadra hay uno recién lo pasamos

-Te acompaño entonces- sonrió

-Voy y vengo no hace falta

-Esta bien, toma princesa algo de cambio

-Gracias abuelo- le di un beso en la mejilla y Salí del local de decoración de interiores

-Disculpe sabe donde hay un teléfono?- le pregunte a una señora mayor estaba demasiado apurada

-Si pequeña aquí a media cuadra hay una caseta de teléfono- me respondió

Fui casi corriendo, tenía que tardarme poco para que el abuelo no sospeche, busque en los bolsillos de mi campera el papel con el número estaba demasiado nerviosa, sentía hasta vértigo por lo que estaba por hacer, se los nervios no recordaba donde lo había metido, ya me estaba desesperando hasta que lo sentí

Puse unas monedas y marque

-La característica marcada es inexistente- me dijo una maquina volví a marcar y lo mismo, me sentía al borde de un abismo como podía tener esa suerte, mire el número un par de veces, respire profundo y tome la guía, busque códigos de áreas, tratativa de leer a la velocidad lo más veloz que pude y lo encontré, antepuse el código de área y marque, cuando escuche que el tono respire aliviada

-Por favor contesta, contesta- rogaba y miraba a todos lados

Corte y volví a marcar

-Hola… hola- la voz de una mujer me respondió

-Hola, si perdón creo que me equivoque en marcar- respondí triste

-Con quien quiere hablar?- me pregunto esa chica

-Jacob?- dije indecisa

-El en este momento esta durmiendo, quieres que le deje un recado o decime quien sos así cuando se despierta te…

Corte antes de que termine de hablar, él no estaba solo, ya tenía a alguien, sentí una punzada horrible en mi pecho, ya me había olvidado y yo no podía, sentía que no había manera de que eso pase

Volví demasiado angustiada a donde estaban los abuelos, trate de disimular lo mejor que pude pero no podía me costaba sentía que miles de agujas atravesaban mi garganta no podía tragar la saliva con facilidad quería largarme a llorar por ser tan estúpida e infantil

-Pequeña y tu helado?- el abuelo me miro serio

-No tenían del gusto que quería- sonreí

-Y por eso tú carita?- la abuela me miro con preocupación

-Si, es por eso, tenía muchas ganas de helado- reí

-Cuando lleguemos a casa te hago uno casero si?- la abuela me abrazo

-Gracias- le conteste sin ganas

Era demasiado difícil simular que estaba bien cuando no lo estaba, pero tenía que ser fuerte, por ellos, por mi familia, no los podía volver a decepcionar de esa forma y menos por él tendría que tratar de no pensarlo no nombrarlo no por mi sino por ellos que me amaban incondicionalmente, no podía caer de nuevo en esa depresión que casi me mata.

Habíamos estado tiempo largo comprado casi todo para redecorar mi habitación, les dije que estaba cansada así que volvimos

-Abue, ya que él sol salió puedo ir a caminar no me alejare mucho, juntare unas flores silvestres y volveré

-No se a Edward eso no le gustaría

-Quiero estar sola un rato, sé que a papá y mamá no les agradaría pero es raro ustedes saben que los amo pero necesito mi espacio y caminar y despejarme, de verdad lo necesito

-Te entiendo, así que ve- la abuela me sonrió

Salí a caminar, pero no caminaba corría quería alejarme un poco, no sabía en que momento comencé a llorar, me senté en un tronco bajo un árbol, tenía que descargar toda mi angustia ahora, luego volver y ser la persona alegre que siempre había sido, tenía que enterrar a Jacob en lo más hondo de mi corazón y eso era lo que más me dolía. Sentí un ruido y mire hacia todos lados, seque mis lágrimas y me levante

-Hola- dije mirando hacia todos con algo de miedo

**Jacob**

Había escuchado que Rachel ya había llegado como todos los días pero no tenía ganas de verla y me de un sermón por no comer lo que me había preparado

-Jacob permiso- sonrió y entro

-Que pasa?- le pregunte

-Te hice una sopa, vi que no comiste lo que te deje acaso estaba feo- sonrió sin ganas

-No es eso, es solo que Leah me hizo una visita y me quito el apetito pensaba comerlo más tarde pero me dormí

-Ok, entonces tomate esta sopa, por favor

-Claro- sonreí y empecé a tomarla

-Te estoy preparando otro plato, pescado y papas quiero que comas solido

-Este bien- le respondí- iré a cortar un poco de leña para el hogar

-Me parece estupendo- sonrió ahora contenta

Salí de la casa y empecé a cortar leña, tenía ganas de estar en mi habitación solo pero Rachel me terminaría internando si no cambiaba mis hábitos actuar para ella no me costaría nada

-Esta la comida- me llamo así que entre con algunas leñas

Ella se sentó enfrente mio para corrobra que coma

-Esto esta delicia- le sonreí

-Gracias hermano si quieres hay para repetir plato

-No gracias, estoy lleno- reí

-Que pasa?- rio ella

-Me tratas como si estuviese enfermo o algo por el estilo

-Solo quiero que estés bien, últimamente pareces un ermitaño- me contesto

-Me iré a dar una ducha y me volveré a acostar me canso cortar leña, corte bastante

No te molestaste por…

-Jamás me molestaría contigo hermana- le respondí dándole un abrazo

-Esta bien yo limpio un poco y luego me iré

-Ok- le conteste

Me di una ducha rápida y directa a mi habitación, me acosté y el teléfono comenzó a sonar

-Rachel todavía estas?- grite desde mi cama

-Si- respondió

-Atiende tú, no tengo ganas de hablar con nadie, di que no estoy si?

-Esta bien- contesto y el teléfono dejo de sonar seguramente era equivocado no solía recibir muchas llamadas últimamente pero volvió a sonar

-Hola… hola- mi hermana dijo, me gano la curiosidad y me levante

-Con quien quiere hablar?- pregunto

-El en este momento esta…- mi hermana estiro la mano como para que tome el teléfono pero negué con la cabeza no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie- durmiendo, querés que le deje un recado o decime quien sos así cuando se despierta te… me corto niña grosera

-Quien era?- le pregunte

-Pues no se, no dijo

-Y que quería?

-Hablar contigo- con esto tomando sus cosas

-Seguramente no era muy importante- le sonreí

-Hey esta característica no es de aquí- me dijo mirando el identificador de llamadas

-Y donde es?- le pregunte

-No lo se, me fijare en la guía, tu tienes amigas muy lejos de Forks?

-No, que yo sepa- reí

-Lo sabía no es de aquí esta característica es de… Alaska

-De donde?- le pregunte acercándome a ella

-Alaska mira los números

Le quite la guía de las manos y me senté

-Como era su voz?- me levante y la mire seriamente

-De mujer no lo se, no parecía muy grande

-Que te dijo exactamente

-Emm si, primero me dijo que seguro se equivoco le pregunte con quien quería hablar me dijo Jacob, le dije que tú estabas durmiendo y colgó nada más creo

-Nada más o crees que nada más?- le pregunte desesperado

-Jacob me estas asustando conoces a esa chica?

-Tal vez- sonreí yendo hacia la puerta

-A donde iras?- me pregunto con cara de susto

-Pues iré hasta Alaska- le sonreí

-Acaso te has vuelto loco!

-Probablemente- le respondí y salí entrando rápidamente en fase, ella había vuelto no tenía dudas y ahora no dejaría que se me escape

Corrí a toda velocidad no tenia toda la fuerza que tendría si me hubiese alimentado como era debido, pero llegaría yo lo sabía y tenía un incentivo para hacerlo ella.

Me tarde casi 5 horas en llegar era demasiado lento era mi paso, cuando llegue corrí directo a la casa que era de los Cullen, era raro pero podía sentir su esencia, su dulce olor desde aquí, seguramente me estaba volviendo loco, pero en realidad no era locura deje de correr y empecé a caminar y la vi desde donde estaba, ella estaba sentada contra un árbol, me acerque tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible

Hola- dijo ella y miro hacia todos lados

**Nessie**

Miraba hacia todos lados, pero no veía a nadie y lo divise de lejos corría hacia mi y cambio enfrente mio

-Que haces tu aquí?- le pregunte asustada retrocediendo

-Yo…

Amague por correr pero él se movió hacia donde yo estaba por ir, me sentía como un animal acorralado

-Tranquila no te voy lastimar- Jacob me sonrió

-A que viniste?

Mi corazón empezó a brincar en mi pecho

-Tú me llamaste y vine- me respondió algo agitado

-Te sientes bien?- le pregunte acercándome a él pero retrocedí cuando él empezó a acercarse

-Si, es solo que Forks no esta muy cerca de Alaska lamentablemente, corrí a prisa

-Disculpa pero creo que debería irme

-No- me dijo sentándose en el suelo

-Si mi familia te ve… esto no terminara bien, mejor vete… no se ni por que te llame fue un error

-No puedo, no quiero alejarme de ti, no me pidas eso

Me acerque lentamente a él y me arrodille enfrente de él, lentamente estire mi mano para tocar su rostro esto me parecía una alucinación, él bruscamente tomo mi muñeca e hizo que mi mano roce más rápido su rostro

-De verdad estas aquí?- le pregunte llevando mi otra mano a su rostro, tenía una barba algo crecida, estaba ojeroso y más delgado

-Estoy, lo que no se es si tu estas, tal vez me volví a quedar dormido y estoy soñando nuevamente contigo, solo aquí te puedo tener, me gustaría dormir constantemente para que no desaparezcas, tu sonrisa es tan hermosa- roso con sus dedos mi rostro y rompí en llanto, echándole mis brazos a su cuello, llore todo ese dolor silenciado que había guardado

-Shh tranquila- susurro cerca de mi oído

-Pensé que…- le dije mirándolo a los ojos y me beso

-Extrañaba tus besos, tu piel, tu dulce olor

-Yo te extrañe demasiado a ti, era horrible despertar todos los días sintiendo un hueco en mi corazón ¿que te ha pasado, por que te ves casi enfermo?

-No quería estar sin ti, no tenía ganas de nada

-Me duele saber que sufriste por mi causa… si hubiese sabido que… jamás hubiese aceptado es viaje- apoye mi cabeza en su pecho y el paso sus dedos por mi pelo, haciendo que toda mi piel se erice, el calor que larga su cuerpo me inundaba de felicidad

- Es muy loco pedir que te vengas ahora conmigo?- me pregunto serio

* * *

><p>Espero y les guste ^^<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecer a Stephanie Meyer, yo solo imagino y escribo espero y les guste**_

_**Summary: Cuando Bella murió al traer al mundo a Renesmee, Jacob se fue de Forks cegado por la ira que él tenía a ese adefesio que le arrebato lo que él más amaba, pasado un año volvió, los Cullen junto a Bella ya se habían ido, Jacob nunca conoció a Renesmee, pero por las vueltas de la vida Renesmee es salvada por él ¿Podrá la imprimación y lo que sienten ser más fuerte que él odio que él siente por ella y su familia?**_

**Nessie Pov**

Sentía que todo era un sueño el enfrente de mi, mirándome con sus hermosos ojos negros, pase nuevamente mi mano por su rostro

-Quieres?- me pregunto y sonrio

-Jacob, yo no puedo irme… no así

-Yo no quiero alejarme de ti- me respondio

-Ni yo de ti, pero…mataría de tristeza a mamá y papá si desapareciese de un día para el otro

Jacob respiro profundo y me miro serio

-Tal vez tú podrías ir, hablar con ellos, más que nada con papá y yo estaría a tú lado...- susurre lo ultimo al ver su expresión- le diremos que nos amamos, que queremos ponernos de novios y nos gustaría su aprobación

-Te estas escuchando lo que dices!- exclamo

- Si, que tiene de malo- le pregunte sorprendida por su reacción

-Tú quieres que vaya a tú casa y que hable con esos…

-Ten cuidado lo que dices por que ellos son mi familia y los que estuvieron al lado mio cuando sentí que no podría seguir

-Yo no puedo hablar con ellos- espeto casi con asco

-Por que son vampiros? Son tus enemigos?

-Si, en parte- se tenso

-Tú todavía sientes algo por mi…- las palabras se quedaron en mi garganta la idea de pensar que el odiaba de esa forma y particularmente a mi familia así por que todavía sentía algo por mamá dolía y demasiado, ya había sido un golpe grande que papá me haya dicho que ellos dos se odiaban por que él quería quitarle a mamá, pero saber que él todavía la amaba lastimaba no solo a mi alma sino también a mi corazón, más que todo lo que lo había extrañado

-Que dices?- tomo mi cara y la levanto para que lo mire

-Papá me conto que tú estabas enamo…- no termine la frase no podía, era hasta bizarro tratar de decirlo

-Edward es un imbecíl, por que te dijo…- vi su expresión de odio

-Quería que sepa de donde se conocían y por qué tu odio hacia ellos, él te arrebato lo que más amabas no? en realidad fui yo viniendo al mundo, ella termino muriendo por mi

-Sí, el me arrebato lo que más amaba- me respondío y mi corazón dejo de latir- no pense que te sacaría del país para que no te encuentre, econtre tú nota y espere más de una samana pero nunca llegaron

-No respondiste lo que te pregunte, tergiverses mi pregunta- le respondi molesta

Jacob sonrio y respiro profundo

-Lo que sentí por tu madre fue un gran cariño, murió cuando ella cambio, supe lo que es el amor cuando llegaste a mi vida

-Pero tu…

-Quise negar la naturaleza de mis sentimientos, me decía que no podía ser amor, pero la única realidad es que yo no puedo alejarme de ti, no puedo ni quiero, Renesmee todo este tiempo sentí que se me estaba escapando la vida y la felicidad de mis manos por no querer reconocer lo que sentía, te amo más que a mi propia vida y tarde en darme cuenta de eso

-Me amas a mi pero odias con tu corazón a mi familia- susurre

-Somos distintos, nuestra naturaleza es diferente

-La tuya y la mía

-No, la mía y la de ellos, jamás podría congeniar…

-Lo intentarías por mi?- le dije con un nudo en la garganta

Su rasgos se pusieron duro como si fuese de piedra hasta su mirada cambio

-Yo…

-Hagamos lo siguiente, yo ahora volveré a mi casa, tú a la tuya, piensa lo que te dije… si me amas vendrás…

-Renesmee

-Vendrás a mi casa y hablaras con ellos

Él se quedo callado, no me decía nada

-Entender si no lo puedes hacer, me dolerá, volveré a llorar, pero me ara dar cuenta lo que realmente sientes por mi

-Me pides algo imposible

-Imposible?- chille

Era demasiado claro que él no iría y ya de antemano me estaba matando

-Yo intente ser humana, casi me mato por ti, la única prueba de cariño que te pido es esa, ven si no puedes veré como realmente es todo y como realmente eres tú.

Me levante del suelo y empece a caminar en dirección a mi casa

-Espera- me tomo del brazo y me dio vuelta para que lo mire

Lo quede mirando y el fruncio el ceño, respiro profundo, cerro los ojos y negó con la cabeza

-Voy contigo

-No, si vas ahora estoy seguro que te terminaras arrepintiendo, quiero que sea por…- no termine de hablar y Jacob me beso

-Mis padres salieron a cazar y seguro vuelven mañana o pasado a más tardar, siempre que cazan tardan 2 días en volver

-Si yo hablo con ellos tú te vienes conmigo?- me pregunto

-No

-Que gano a cambio?

-Verme seguido y con la aprobación de ellos

-A mi no me interesa su aprobación si tú quieres estar conmigo es lo único que importa

-A mi me interesa- le respondí

-Si no lo aprueba- me respondío-a tu padre no le caigo nada bien

-Te aceptara o si no me perderá

-No te puedes quedar un rato más?- me abrazo

-En cualquier momento saldrán a buscarme- suspire

-Un rato más- beso la punta de mi nariz

-Vendras?- le pregunte sería

-Si es tu condición para no perderte- me dijo serio

Le salte encima y él envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura

-Te amo Jacob

-Y yo a ti- me sonrio

-Me quedaría toda la noche, pero en cualquier momento vendrán por mi y no me gustaría que te vean

-Te doy vergüenza?- rio

-No, pero me daría miedo que te pase algo

-Ok, te vere dentro de dos días?- sonrio

-Contare las horas, igual los preparare para que…

-No les digas nada, que sea una sorpresa

-Eso me da miedo, papá podría lastimarte

-No me ara nada antes yo…

-Jacob!- lo mire sorprendida y angustiada

-Es broma- rio

-Adiós Black- sonreí

-Hasta pronto- me respondió dándome un beso

* * *

><p>No deseaba mucho drama lo dejo para el proximo cap ^^ perdón el retraso y espero les guste<p> 


End file.
